I hate Boxer boy's
by mysterygirlloveszuko
Summary: Katara has always grown up around boxers. She loves the fighting and the power, but hates the men. Promising herself that she will never, ever, ever date a boxer boy she fights away the boys after her at The Dog House Gym. But then Zuko moves into town.
1. Dog House Gym

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

_

* * *

Chapter one: Dog house Gym_

"I cant believe you, you guys are such idiots!"

She screamed stomping down the alley. A dark arm draped over her shoulder.

"Come on Katara, don't be mad." He laughed, his voice still cracking from puberty.

Sokka stood tall at her side, at age fifteen he stood about 5'10 with dark brown hair that was long and pulled into a ponytail at the top yet shaved at the sides. His face was handsome with bright blue eyes, dark skin, and a chiseled jaw line. His stupid grin that was much to large for his face gave him a goofy look sometimes. Her stupid brother, Sokka Moonmist. Katara shrugged off his shoulder and pushed him away before continuing her heavy steps filled with anger. Another arm wrapped around her waist only to be pushed immediately off.

"Come on Katara, we were only messing around." He grinned showing off his playboy smile. Katara glared at him.

"Then go mess with some other girl, you seem to be good at it Jet?" She spat sarcastically.

Jet's deep brown eyes slide away from hers and his arm dropped as if it was burned. Jet stood at about 6'1 and had just turned seventeen that may. Jet pursed his lips making the piece of wheat in between his lips bob up and down. Jet had moved to California a couple of years ago from Oklahoma, with a horribly cute accent that often made him a joke at school. He worked hard to get ride of it and now had a suave voice that could seduce almost anything with hormones. The only time his drawl would appear was when he was angry. The piece of straw that was constantly jammed between his lips was the only thing that reminded them that he was not always a playboy hottie. Jet Fridom.

"Katara are you really mad at us?" A strong voice asked. Turning her head she was surrounded with green eyes that glittered.

Haru Was the same height as jet but had a slimmer build. His eyes were beautiful green that always reminded her of a forest. His hair was dark brown that hung past his shoulders.Haru lived with his mother, he worked hard at the restaurant his mother owned. His eyes could be soft but could turn hard faster. Once you were friends with Haru he cared for you as a sibling are more in Katara's case.

"Katara don't be mad." A chipper voice pipped behind her.

Turning her eyes to Aang she smiled. Aang the baby of the group at just turning fourteen. He was the same height as Katara who was small at only 5'1 and weight less that her. Even though he was small he was a prodigy at boxing. A foster child at birth he was tossed around from foster home to foster home when he was nine one of his step fathers beat him so hard he was in a coma for two years. He was cute with large gray eyes and brown spiky hair and baby face. He had stumbled across her fathers gym and sparred with her brother, after beating him easily her grandfather decided to adopt him. Even though she treated Aang as a brother he cared for her in a slightly different way. Sighing she frowned but had to smile when they all looked at her hopefully.

"Do it again and I kill you." She mumbled. They cheered and grabbed onto her she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on lets go home!" She yelled, dashing out of their embrace and down toward the gym they screamed and ran after her.

* * *

The 'Dog House Gym' was large. Weights scattered all around the room. In the middle was a large boxing ring. Katara had been raised here since birth. Her grandfather Pakku was a famous boxing champion called "The Snow King" due to his Eskimo heritage, he had married her grandmother Kanna - also Alaskan - forty years ago. They had her father Hakoda and her uncle Bato. Both her uncle and father had been world weight champions at one time in their life. Her father was known as Hakoda"The hang-man" Moonmist, the greatest fighter in years, never once has her father been able to get knocked out. Her Uncle Bato, are as the boxers call him, Bato"The Beast" Moonmist. Was also very good. He had one every single lightweight championship he had ever entered. He was at least in the top ten ranker's for best boxer. He was known for being quick while he father was known for standing his ground and knocking you out with one punch. Her father had married Reisha Katara's mother. When Katara was seven her mother died and her father went more into boxing and left her and her brother in the care of pappa Pakku and gran-gran are Kanna. Katara never forgave him.

But growing up with boxers wasn't so bad sure all the guys were protective, egotistical, and obnoxious, but they were all hers brothers, and she loved them all deeply. Unfortunately they thought of her as far from sister as possible. Sokka her only true blood brother was the execption, thank god. Walking into the gym all the men greeted her. She smiled and went to sit at the bench while the puppies - as she called Haru, Jet, Sokka, And Aang- tumbled in. The nickname 'The puppies' had come from how attracted they were to the Dog house Gym af if they were real dogs and the Gym was their house. She giggled as they raced over to her. After the first round of sparring between Jacob and Edward. Her pappa walked into the gym from his office.

Her grandfather Pakku was handsome at the age of fifty five. His hair was white but soft and hung to his shoulders. His face had aged from his glory days but he was none the less intimidating. His sharp blue eyes scanned the room landing on her. She loved her grandfather dearly, but honestly he was the biggest prick in the world. His eyes landed on the gloves she was strapping on and his lips lifted into a snarl. It had taken her entire thirteenth year to convince him to let her fight and to train her. When he finally had - even though to this day he says woman are to weak to fight - she was forbidden to spar are fight with anything other than woman are Sokka, cause Sokka sucked.

"You cant stop me." Katara said strongly before Jet jammed a mouth piece into her jaw. Pakku glared angrily at her.

"If you fight Katara, I will discontinue you're membership!" He yelled for all the men to here as he was referring to them. She spat out her mouth piece and glared hatefully at him.

"God you have to be the most sexist man alive!" She screamed grabbing Haru - an amazing fighter - and throwing him into the ring while stuffing the moth piece back into place. Haru shifted from leg to leg nervously in the ring. Katara through him some gloves, he caught them but did not put them on.

"Haru but on the gloves!" She yelled though it was hard to sound intimidating around a mouth piece. He blinked and looked at her bashfully.

"Katara I cant." He murmured. Pakku let out a triumphant snort and turned on his heel. Katara spat out the mouth piece once again and was about to chew him out until a voice could be heard at the gym's doors.

"I'll fight you." A confident voice fluttered past them. Katara's head snapped in the door's direction and stared at the small figure that filled the doorway. Moaning she slammed her head against the ropes only to bounce back of. Pakku smiled and invited her in. Groaning she slid to her knees.

"You want me to fight a little girl, I mean come on I eat bigger things at break fest!" She whined, the boys laughed and she frowned, she didn't mean to make front of the small girl it just slipped. Daring sea-foam colored eyes landed on her.

"Come on sugar queen we don't want to leave your subjects waiting!" She snapped back and the boys glared at her while Pakku stifled a laugh. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on." She bite out the girl walked on stage.

"Oh and by the way," She said strapping on a pair of green gloves that had black writing stitched into them." My names Toph, Toph "The blind bandit" Fong. Remember it cause you'll be cheering it later." She finished haughtily. Katara snorted.

"Bring it on, thong!"


	2. The Blind Bandit

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter two: Toph"The Blind Bandit" Fong_

Sweat poured down her chest and neck. Dodging the blow aimed for her head she grinned.

"Hey, you're not bad!" She yelled over the cheers. Toph smirked and sidestepped a jab that Katara had aimed for her face.

"I'm gonna be the best!" Toph yelled back. Katara punched her non to lightly in the ribs and winced.

"Sorry that would be me!" Katara yelled aiming another punch that hit the girls collar. Toph's face contorted with pain and Katara winced as Toph dug fists into the older girls ribs. Toph aimed a punch for the face but katara smoothly sidestepped it. Toph had left her right side open and Katara made the punch with her left hand, hurdling Toph to the floor. Toph's eyes closed painfully and blood leaked from her nose, struggling she tried to get up.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" Sokka yelled. Toph collapsed back onto the floor from her push-up position. Katara dragged her to the edge of the ring got out and picked her up carrying her to the first aid office next to her pappa's. Setting Toph down on the cot she smiled down at her and pressed a cotton swab against a cut on her lip.

"You're the best fighter here, besides me of course." Katara smiled when the girl broke out into a grin.

"Thanks I train allot. I just moved here from Africa, my mom studied animals all over the world." Toph scrunched up her face as katara checked her nose for any broken bones, nope.

"Africa, wow, what made you move here?" Katara asked softly pulling down the girl white beater and frowning at the large bruise all ready starting to form.

"I saved money up, got on a plane, and came." She said simply. Katara stared at her.

"You're a runaway?" She asked in disbelief. Toph smirked and nodded. "Cool." Katara mumbled. Before they could drop into an awkward silence Katara continued. "So they call you Toph" The Blind Bandit", why?" Toph laughed in a very unlady like fashion.

"I don't know it has some thing to do with me being blind and all." She said casual, but her words were filled with sarcasm.

"You're ... blind?" Katara breathed. Toph shrugged.

"Yep I was born this way. I lived in doors most of my life so my skin and senses are sensitive, my mother thought if she kept me indoors i would be safe. I can smell people and feel their body heat. Also I can feel the wind move past me when some one moves, so that helps in boxing." She explained. Katara noticed it for the first time. Her sea-foam green eyes didn't fix on anything, forever staring at another world that is black.

"Wow." Katara mumbled thoroughly impressed. Before snorting. "Well don't expect me to feel are sorry for you, I've seen the way you fight so that ain't gonna happen." Katara stated wrapping the arm she had punched in gauze. Toph smiled brightly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way sugar queen."

* * *

"Pappa!" Katara screeched leading Toph back into the gym were the sparring had already ended and the men had gone back to training. Pakku motioned for the fighter's he was referring to stop and turned to her. He frowned at the bandages that covered both her and Toph.

"Yes?" He gruffed leaning against the ring. Smiling at her grandfather she watched as his hard handsome face softened for her.

"Pappa, Toph was hurt at her last foster home so she ran away, do you think she could stay with us?" Katara asked twisting the truth slightly, noing her old fashioned grandfather. Pakku glanced at Toph. "She's blind she cant live on the streets and taking her to an orphanage would be dangerous." Katara finished, Toph would be a perfect training partner. Pakku stared at the girl.

"Can you work?" He asked. Katara resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Toph nodded strongly.

"When I'm old enough, Ill get a job and pay rent to." She haggled standing as straight as a board and looking in the general direction of Katara's grand father. The old man nodded.

"All right she can have the room next to yours." Upstairs to the Gym was a nice four bedroom house. Sokka once had slept in the room next to her but he snored to loud so he moved to the end of the hall. Katara grinned and embraced Toph you made a disgusted sound.

"Ugh, get off!" She wailed but you could hear the playfulness in her voice. Katara smiled and pulled back.

"What time is it?" She yelled, two men answered her with a five - o - two and a five - o - three. Nodding she turned and grabbed her brothers jacket slipping it on over her white beater. "Come on Toph lets enroll you in school."Katara's and Sokka's school was only two blocks away from the gym. Toph stiffened as they rounded a corner.

"Were being followed." She whispered under her breath. Katara smiled.

"It's the puppies, don't worry." Katara put a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder and lead her down the alley, loud laughing signaled to her she was correct. "You know you guys aren't exactly good at stealth!" She through back. Heavy footfalls approached as the boys began to ran.

"Taking Toph to enroll in school?" Her brother asked looking at the younger girl. Katara looked at Sokka.

"Shes gonna live with us from now on." Seeing her brother nod she smiled, of course he new. News spread fast at the Gym, everybody new everybody, hell everybody new what you ate two days ago. No privacy. Another wonderful aspect she had grown up with. The large high school came into view before Katara stopped.

"Toph how old are you?" Toph looked at her thoughtfully.

"Thirteen I think, why? Cause I Ain't sure." Gulping Katara turned toward sokka. This was the only school that was public that you could get to without driving.

"Toph what grade are you in?" Haru peeped from behind, seeing Katara's frantic look.Toph glared at them with unseeing eyes.

"What the hell is this tweenty questions, I'm in tenth grade, OK!" She snapped crossing her arms. Aang looked down at her.

"You skipped a grade?" He asked. Toph glared at him.

"No Skippy, I just got lucky, yes i skipped a grade, damn you guys are stupid." She bite out her eyes still looking mostly at Aang. Before she could open her mouth again Katara dragged her to the school.

"Good, cause I want you in my classes." Katara yelled for the boys to get lost as she and Toph entered the school. Walking into the office they asked the annoying secretary to speak with a councilor. Once Toph's classes were scheduled - all with Katara, due to Toph being 'blind' - they walked back out of the school. Katara blushed.

"I now you must be overwhelmed, sorry, its just that we have never had a girl boxer at the gym who wasn't their just to go drool all over my friends. I'm sorry if I'm rushing you." Katara mumbled, but said it loud enough for her to hear. Toph smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yep people cant seem to get enough of me, I guess I'm that hot." Toph sniffed. Katara laughed.

"Thanks Toph." Toph turned her head towards her and smiled truly since the first time they had meet.

"Eh, don't worry about it."


	3. Suki and the Stranger

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter three: Suki and the stranger_

The alarm rang shrilly in her ear.

"Ugh!" Katara moaned crawling out of bed. Looking in the mirror she examined herself. Her long dark brown hair fell down to her waist. Her skin was dark, almost Latin looking. Her eyes were blue, darker than her brothers but lighter than most, her father had once told her it came from the Inuit in her are in other words the Eskimo in here. All the rest of her body was definitely the Native American her mother was. Her thick dark locks. Perfectly feminine jaw and strong yet very petite body all came from her mothers side. Growling she stumbled out of the room. Walking toward Sokka's and Aang's she hissed as the loud snoring penetrated her skull. pulling open his door she walked over to her older brother and tapped him on the head, thankfully, Haru had Aang stay at his place for the night due to some test they had.

"Sokka ... um...wake ...up..." She grumbled. Sokka whined for five more minutes and she left. Walking down the hall she entered Toph new room.

"Toph...up..." The girl mumbled something and sat up. Katara motioned to the clothes she had set out for the younger girl last night and the bathroom that Toph had to herself. Walking back into Sokka's room she jumped on him and refused to move not that he protested he just let out a loud grunt on impact. Katara growled and poked his head.

"Get up!" She spat. He let out a whine and turned propelling her of the bed. Katara hit the floor with a loud 'clunck' and Sokka's laughter filled the room. She glared at his tear filled eyes.

"Ok...ok ...i'm up!" He wailed between laughter racing out of the room and into the bathroom. The buzzer in the gym rang down stairs and Katara stood shuffling toward the door. A beautiful girl stood their with auburn brown hair and blue eyes, and pale porcelain skin. Katara embraced her.

"Hey Suki, how were your grandparents?" Katara mumbled rubbing her eye and lead her upstairs, the fifteen year old girl was a good five inches taller than her. Suki smiled and stopped in the hallway. "Sorry did I come too early, and they were fine."She answered. Katara shook her her head no at the first question and smiled, she was about to speak before she was interrupted.

"Hey Katara, were are my boxers?" Sokka yelled from the bathroom before stepping out in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips, revealing his body that he worked so hard for. Sokka's entire face flushed.

"Su-Suki!" He grinned running to her and embracing her. Suki was as red as a fire truck. Katara slapped the back of her brother's head.

"Sokka get dressed!" She screamed as Toph walked out from her room. Sokka stuttered an apology and dashed back into the bathroom. Suki was staring at were he stood.

"Has he gotten taller? And buffer?" She mumbled to herself. Katara and Toph laughed as Suki blushed and looked at Toph strangely.

"Who are you?" She asked, her question directed to Toph. The young girl looked up and grunted before stumbling back into her room.

"That was Toph, she's gonna be staying with us for a while, she's blind." Katara added as an after thought. Yelling over her shoulder for Suki to wait in the kitchen she hurried and got dressed. She slipped on black jogging pants and a white beater with a zip-pen up black jacket while grabbing a rubber band and a brush. Walking to the kitchen she sat at the table with her grandfather and the three other teens.

Pappa was questioning Suki on her kendo practice, kendo was what Suki lived for. Sokka was stuffing his face, as always. And Toph had her face laid against the toast, she obviously wasn't a morning person. Small hands getly picked up the brush from the table their soft skin clutching the brush as it pulled through her hair. Gran-gran began to braid her thick locks and she smiled. The woman was stout and old but beautiful for her age. Her eyes bright and as blue as the clearest ocean. Her soft white hair already pulled into a neat braid. Her skin was paper thin and her high cheek bones helped preserve her beauty, no wonder her grandfather loved her.

"Katara turn you're head." She scolded with a small smile that made her look years younger. Katara turned and nibbled on toast. After her hair was neatly braided they left for school. Sokka, Toph, and Katara's school was large. The high school was originally a shoe factory, most teachers weren't even aware of the real name, every one just called the school "The factory". Toph was immediately liked at school. Her sarcastic remarks and snappy attitude gained allot of attention.

Until of course someone found out she was living with the puppies and was with their leader then they all took twenty step's back. Toph noticed this quick.

"Why is everyone scared of us?" She bite out to Katara. The older girl raised an eyebrow and looked forward.

"They should answer your question." Katara hissed as the puppies walked down the hallway laughing and shouting obnoxiously, all except Aang who just would grin and nod but other wise stare at the older boys in admiration.

"Everyone's scared of us because of those idiots?" Toph asked before busting out laughing . Katara joined in and grinned at the boys as they past, she wasn't so lucky. Jet swung an arm around her and fell into step beside her.

"Hey Katara," He smirked, the piece of wheat bobbing. Grabbing his arm she smiled brilliantly and placed her hand over his.

"Hey Jet?" She questioned. Jet was staring at her surprised and nodded his head for her to continue.

"What did I tell you about touching me!" She screamed twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him into the wall. Sokka, Haru, and Aang almost fell over laughing. Growling a threat in his ear she straightened and walked down the hall. Toph followed closely behind her.

After classes they were just starting to leave the building from the back door to avoid the puppies until a figure emerged from the same door down the hall that they wanted to exit. The figure was tall and towered over both of the girls, he was taller that Jet and Jet was one of the tallest guys she new. His body type looked slim but you couldn't tell under the black zip-pen up and loose jogging pants. The hood on his jacket was pulled securely over is face and only jagged cut black hair could be seen from under. Toph's breath caught as he passed.

"He's...warm." Katara heard her choke out. Katara noticed she could only hear Toph's and her own foot steps but not the stranger's. Turning she saw him just disappear around the corner, but she still couldn't hear his foot steps.


	4. Ghost boy

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter four: Ghost boy_

"Toph calm down!" Katara tried to sooth the flustered girl.

"Katara you don't under stand ... this guy he had virtually no foot steps I didn't even no he was their until his warmth hit me, he was like a ghost!" Toph was scared, it was easy to see. Katara quickly learned that the things that Toph didn't understand scared her.

"How do you no it was a he?" Katara asked confused, it was obviously a male but how did Toph know. Toph looked up at her with blind eyes and scrunched her nose.

"Oh he was defiantly a guy, he had that musky scent and he also smelled like damp wood ... girl's just don't smell like that." Toph continued her pacing. "No foot steps, Aang has the lightest feet I know and even his are clearly audible."

Toph was no longer speaking to Katara, just speaking her thoughts out loud. Katara sighed. "Well he must have been sighing up for school their cause I've never seen him." Katara concluded. Toph stopped pacing and straightened.

"What time is it?" She asked her head turned towards the wall. Katara glanced at the digital alarm clock on the stand next to her bed.

"7:43 at night, why?" Katara asked. Toph narrowed her eyes at the wall and turned towards the door.

"Get some rest we have work to do tomorrow." Toph snapped before shutting Katara's door with a snap. Rolling her blue eyes heaven ward she dropped down on the pillow and closed her eyes, within minutes she was asleep.

The next morning Katara awoke to a soft hands stroking her face. Confused she opened blurry eyes before shutting them quickly as fingers passed over the lids. Opening her eyes again she saw Toph staring but not seeing at her. Hands traced her nose and jaw.

"Toph ... what are you doing?"

Toph jerked her hands back and blushed. "Sorry, it helps me get a mental picture of what you look like." Toph said casually but the embarrassment glowed around her face.

Katara grinned. "Careful I might infect you with my ugly."

She grinned but Toph's face remained stotic. "You're beautiful." Toph whispered. Her head tilted down. Katara's eyes widened as Toph's sea-foam eyes filled with tears. "It's not that I care what I look like, but no matter how many times I touch my face I cant come up with a mental picture, its easy to do with friends and family but with me I cant." Tears filled and wear on the brink of spilling over and down her cheeks.

Katara smiled sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your hairs black," She started and watched as surprise filled the girls face." and your eyes are a really pretty green, you're short." They both giggled at that. "You have a really pretty smile and are about as pretty as they come." Katara finished looking at the blushing girl.

Toph looked down and bit her lip. "Do you think..." Her voice faded of and she stood and shook her head.

Katara took her hand eagerly. "What?" She asked the younger girl. Toph pursed her lips and her mouth opened just as Aang burst in the door.

"Goooooood moooorninggg! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He sung, arms and legs spread in the door way. Toph's face flamed when she saw him and smiled shyly.

"Morning twinkle toes." She smiled, Aang grinned brilliantly at her.

"Morning Toph, um... hey Katara." He said with a shyer tone. Toph frowned and maneuvered around him. Katara's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit." She spat and pushed Aang out of the way before dashing down the hall only to eat a mouthful of wood as Toph slammed the door in her face. Sighing she dragged her self to the bathroom.

At school Toph was back to pacing glaring down the hallway. They had been late to two classes already.

"Toph he might have just been passing through." Katara reasoned. Toph glared at her over her shoulder.

"There ain't no way in hell is that guy getting away from me so quickly." She hissed in determination. Katara slumped against the wall. Following the back and forth pacing of Toph she soon became dizzy. Turning her head to the side she frowned. At first she didn't see him. His dark zippen up helping him blend in the shadows. Top was right. No foot steps. Her breathing quickened as the tall hooded figure walked steady and silently down the hallway, his long legs moving gracefully in front of him. He didn't even glance up at them as he passed. Toph head shot up as soon as his body came within an arms length of hers. Her eyes dilated. Two steps and the silent boy was already in the room, another two steps and he was in his seat ... right in between Katara and Toph. Toph lips curled back.

"Hey," She yelled stomping into the room. The boy didn't look up. She stood in the rows and reached forward for her desk making sure it was their she sat numbly. Turning her head to the place were the hooded boy sat she leaned forward near his face. Katara caught the words as she walked by to her own seat.

"Watch yourself..."


	5. Meeting

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter four: Meeting_

Toph was right. The boy sat in the second row from the front right in between Toph and Katara. He was warm. More than warm, you could feel his heat a foot away. Katara wondered if he was sick. He kept his hood on all through out class never once looking up. The teacher didn't acknowledge him at all. It was as if he was a ghost. After class Toph and Katara hurried after him as he glided down the hallways.

"God I can barley hear his steps!" Toph spat under her breath running after the youth, Katara behind her. They followed him out of school and down an the main street of town. When he disappeared around the corner the girl broke into a run. Both gasped as they turned down the alley.

"His footsteps are gone." Toph mumbled. Katara walked down the narrow walkway, looking for any evidence.

"Theirs noway he could have disappeared that quick." Katara said loud enough for Toph to here.

"Maybe he was really a ghost..." Toph said seriously.

"Not likely." A deep voice rumbled above them. Both girls jerked their gaze up at the boy. He sat on a fire escape looking at both of them over his arms that were crossed and placed on a bar in front of him, his legs swung freely. Katara blushed deeply while Toph snorted.

"Come down here," Toph ordered but the boy was already climbing down the latter he jumped down the rest of the way when she yelled at him. Toph's body jerked to attention when his feet gave a small but audible plop.

"You are real." She concluded in amazement. His hair was once again blocking most of his face, only his sharp smooth jaw was revealed.

"Very much so." He said his voice although deep was cold and aloof.

Katara glared at him. "Whats you're name?" She asked taking a step closer. He smirked his perfectly shaped lips curling up to reveal nice teeth. His lips firmed into a straight line and she was about to ask why when her brothers and Jet's voice rang in her ear.

"Katara! Toph!" Katara and Toph spun around to the front of the alley were the puppies yelled their names. Katara turned back to the boy but once she did she found he was gone. Cursing she grabbed Toph's hand and walked to the boys.

"Will you shut up you're giving me a headache." Katara spat while Toph snorted in agreement. The boys turned angry eyes to them.

"Were the hell have you been!?" Jet yelled, his face inches away from Katara's. Rolling her eyes she pushed past him to her brother that looked ready to spit nails.

"Sorry sokka." She mumbled passing by him.

Katara awoke that night to a light poking in her ribs. Toph was sitting on her knees poking the other girl.

"Katara, you awake?" She whispered. Katara turned blurry eyes to her.

"Toph its-" She glanced at the digital clock that blinked one forty two. "It's Two in the freaking morning!" She hissed.

Toph turned wet eyes to her. Their bright green sparkling with tears. "I had a night mare." She whispered. Katara's anger faded quickly and she scooted to make enough room for Toph. Stroking the girl hair she smiled.

"I used to do this for Sokka when he was younger, he still comes sometimes though. He dreams about dad allot." Katara mumbled. Toph unburied her head from the older girls shoulder and looked at her in confusion.

"Sokka cries for you're dad?" She asked. Katara for the first time saw the little girl that Toph truly was still and smiled.

"Yeah after are father left he went back into boxing, but got and injury to his arm so he joined the army with my uncle Bato." She explained.

"Sokka worries allot, but Suki usually takes care of him." Katara hummed. She was about to ask Toph more about her family when she heard the light snoring and the steady heart beat telling her that the girl was asleep. Sighing she leaned back into the pillows and tried to rest. Unfortunately her body wouldn't listen to her mind. Sliding out of bed she walked to the kitchen and guzzled down a glass of water.

Sighing she leaned against the sink. a movement in the window caught her eye. A tall figure glided over the sidewalks, his hood placed firmly over his head. The bright red shirt glowing in the darkness. Before she new it she was dashing down the stairs and out the door. Only when she was out side did she realized that all she wore was a spaghetti strap tank top and light night pants that were loose and comfy. She was barefoot and her hair hung down loosely. Darting down the street she frowned when he once again turned down an alley, what was with this guy.

Her feet made small slapping noises on the damp pavement the cold air brushing against her close to bare body was not pleasant and caused her teeth to chatter. Once around the corner she was scooped up and pulled into the dark passage way. She screamed against the hand and tried to bite it but her teeth couldn't get a grip. Tears began to well in her eyes, was she gonna get raped because of her stupid curiosity, killed?

"Is stalking one of your hobbies are are you just good at it?" A deep voice rumbled behind her. The large hand that could easily cover most of her face dropped. The smell was very distinct, strong and musky. Like if you touched him his scent would stay on your finger tips for weeks. He smelled like wood, red wood are cider. He smelled like damp wood. That was what he smelled like a forest that had been rained on. He was so warm, her previously cold body was turned to the point of almost sweating in a matter of seconds. Her entire back was pressed against a very muscular tall body. Turning she was meet with the Ghost boy a small smirk playing on his lips. The tears turned from scared to angry in six seconds flat.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She screeched. The boys lips lifted.

"Beautiful mental image." He said snidely. Katara rolled her eyes. Oh great another smart ass, as if she didn't have enough of those to last her a life time. Her breath caught as he leaned forward his body having to bend almost comletly in half to reach her. "Care to explain why you're following me." He drawled casually, she caught the dangerous under tone that laid their. Blushing she looked down, his large warm hand caught her chin and raised it.

"Don't look so submissive yet, it doesn't suit you." He whispered, she caught the "yet",What was that supposed to mean. His husky voice caused her entire body to shake. His lips curled into a grin and he straightened. She gasped as he began to take of the hoodie that protected his face from view. He tossed it to her and she caught it sloppily. While fumbling with the jacket she could still here his deep voice.

"Get home, I'll make sure you get their safely. Now go and put on that jacket before you get sick." His voice was authoritative. Pulling the jacket away she frowned when she couldn't see him any were in the alley. When her teeth chattered again she pulled on his jacket, it reached her knees. while it fit the boy only a little loosely. She knew he was their she could feel it.

"What if I don't wanna go home?" She challenged, hating that a boy she had barley met was already ordering her around, and her teachers asked why she had an authority issue. A growl rumbled down the alley but she couldn't pin point the exact area. Frowning she sat on the cold cement and smirked when his growl kicked up a notch.

"I could go home, but how would I explain a jacket from a nameless student." She drawled. When the growling stopped she thought he might have left and was about to stand when she heard his voice.

"My names Zuko, but call me Lee, now go." His voice had lost all husky flirtation and now was cold and harsh. Standing slowly she smirked when a very pronounced aggravated curse floated to her.

"Well aren't you impatient." She chastised. She smiled when an angry snort came from above. He was on the roof's. She walked home and tried to get Zuko to talk but he would ignore her. When she got to the door she looked across the street and say him standing with his arms crossed on top of the apartments. He was to far away to see clearly.

"Good night Zuko." She said loud enough for him to hear. She saw him stiffen. "Good morning Katara." She heard him say before he turned and walked out of her line of vision.


	6. Hospital

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter five: Hospital_

The blood tasted like rust against her lips. Like rust and something bitter, she couldn't place it. Katara hissed as Toph hit her again in her face. A large bruise was going to be their tomorrow. Something cracked when she fell. Her eyes widened. No. A scream lodged itself in her throat, she would not look weak. Scrambling to her feet blood obscured her view dripping down her face. Her lips trembled around the mouth piece. Come on, stay focused. She chastised herself. Swinging at Toph, she missed by a long shot. The bell rang signaling the end of the match. What? Her head hurt to much to think. The last thing she could remember was the floor rushing up to meet her.

Waking up to the distinct smell of pin-sol and lunch meat was nothing new to Katara.

"Fuck!" She spat trying to sit up but failing miserably. A deep sigh came to her left.

"Well Katara, you've managed to get your self into quit a pickle this time." A deeply accented Australian voice said to her left. Frowning she opened her eyes. Dr.Cornwick was hovering above her. His handsome face softened in the sunsets light. She took a double take. Sunset? His hazel eyes fixed on hers.

"Seems like your pop has let you fight more now, eh?" He asked brushing his short gold wavy hair from his face. She growled at him.

"No me and Toph had the boys distract him so we could have a match." She hissed. Katara watched as Dr. Cornwick set down his clip board gently. He frowned.

"Toph a new boy at the Gym?" He questioned. A smile graced her features.

"Nope, she's my friend." Katara grinned when Dr.Cornwick looked surprised.

"Katara you need to get some rest, were keeping you here for the night, no arguing." He shushed when she began to protest. Katara glared at him.

"No way am I staying here for the night." She argued anyway, trying to sit up and gasping when her wrist didn't bend. Oh hell no. Dr.Cornwick saw her horrifed expression and winced slightly and stood slowly edging for the door. The man was not that stupid, was he? Slowly she slid her eyes to the bright purple cast that was wrapped firmly around her wrist. A scream tore through her throat loud enough to startle anyone within a five mile distance. Dr.Cornwick winced and wrinkled a small nose.

"Well glad to see your lungs are well." He murmured, She panted and glared at him. Once catching her breath obscenities filled the room.

"Get this off me right now! Don't you run from me you Steve Erwin wanna-be!" She bellowed. As he shut the door.

An hour later she lay glaring at the note her brother left her.

_Hey Katara, _

_call me when your feeling better, I had to go with Aang to the tournament in San Francisco. Aang says don't worry and be sure to watch him on the T.V. Make sure to call me and keep your cell phone on. Jet and Haru will watch you while im gone, don't strain yourself and get some rest. NO TRAINING TILL I GET BACK! _

_l__ove ya call me, S.M_

Stupid Sokka, thinking she couldn't take care of herself. She made sure the nurses didn't allow Jet are Haru into the room. Sighing she waited until the nurse finally brought dinner. She bit back a smirk when she saw the knife.

"Thanks," She said and watched the nurse leave with a smile on her face. Katara grabbed the knife and hacked at the cast till it finally got torn. Tears welled in her eyes. It hurt like hell, yep her wrist was broken. Finally it broke through. Quickly dropping the knife back on the plate and stuffing the remains of her hideous purple cast under her blanket she turned from the door.

"Katara, I now youre awake love, come on I had to-" She cut him off and turned telling him to leave. Immediately she felt bad. Since she was ten Dr.Cornwick had always patched her up chastising her in that accent that would not be dulled no matter how many years spent in California. Dr.Cornwick turned hurt eyes away from her.

"I'll be back in the mornin', try to eat somthin' to get your strength back." He mumbled before leaving. Once he was gone she stood on shaky legs ripping the ivy's that were in her wrist out. Tearing off the edge of the thin blanket she wrapped and tie it around her wrist. Walking outside of her door he grinned when she saw she was put at the end of the hall, they new she would be screaming. Walking up the hall a little ways she slipped into a old room she used last time. Diving under the bed she pulled out a stick of gum from the pack she had taped their. Running to back the end of the hall, she slowly opened emergency exit. Right when the small thing that pushes in and out was going to pop out and reveal her attempted at escape she slipped her finger over it. Spitting the chewing gum out of her mouth she shoved it in the hole and dashed out the door without the alarm going off. Stumbling down the stairs she ran out of the hospital.

Running to the city bus as instinct she stumbled in. The bus driver looked at her expectedly. A frown etched into his old face. She gasped in realization.

"I don't- can you let me on and give me like your name so I can return it are something." His frown deepened with every word. A hand reached over and dropped four quaters into the slot. Turning with a huge smile on her face she was going to thank the stranger when she saw who it was. A frown was on his lip and his hood placed firmly over his face. Her smile brightened as she dashed to his side when he walked back to his seat.

"Thanks, what are you doing out at night?" She asked sitting next to him as he shuffled through a bag.

"Shopping, put this on before more perverts check out your ass in that dress." She blushed hotly when she realized her dress was wide open in the back, thank god she had on black boy shorts and a black sports bra. Taking his new black shirt she slipped it over her head it fell down past the hospital gown so she slipped that off careful of her wrist that was aching.

"We got to stop meeting like this." She grinned. The side of his lip kicked up into the most smug smile she had ever witnessed.

"You mean the meetings that usually involve me having to save you and watch to make sure your innocence isn't tarnished?" He asked that infuriating sexy smirk- hold the phone, did she say sexy. A blush spread like wild fire across her face. A teenage boy around her age walked onto the bus from the next stop, she ignored him when he eyed her legs. What an ass. A muscled arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The boys eyes turned away. She blushed and jerked his arm away away from her now tension free shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed under her breath. He sat stiffly next to her.

"Sorry." He said coldly and turned his gaze out the window, a gaze she never got to see. Sighing she touched his hand that was in his lap and watched amused as he stiffened more.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just ... surprised me." She whispered. He turned his hooded head back to her, even sitting down he had to bend to get his lips to touch hers. She felt her breath lodge in her throat when her pressed his lips to hers in a soft innocent kiss. So on bus five was Katara had her first kiss, with a broken wrist, a hospital gown tucked in her hand, and a boy she had never even seen above the nose.


	7. Pretty things

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter five: Hospital_

An excited yell rose from her throat and the others when Aang walked into the ring. The bowl of popcorn jerked in her lap from everyones hands digging out handful's. She ignored the boys surrounding her and stared intently at the large flat screen T.V. Aang was in light weight but he had many times sparring taken down heavy weight. His small frame bashfully smiled at the fans. Aang "The wind boy" Moonmist. The wind boy was the nickname they had presented him due to the fact that he moved so quick it was like he was the wind. He was also strong for his weight, unnaturally so. A boy about his height entered the ring, the boy may have been his height but he was double his width.

All the men in the gym booed. The announcer in the T.V. rumbled his name to the audience. No one bothered to remember it. Aang smiled at the teenager and sincerley told him good luck while the other beefier man spat it out and gripped his and to hard, the ass. Once in their sepereate corners their coaches - Aangs coach was Pakku - the bell rang and the fight started. Katara turned her head at to Jet who thought he could cope a feel while she was distracted.

"Damn it Jet, cut it out before I freeze your hands to a tree!" She screamed trowing her bowl of popcorn at his head. Quickly turning her attention back to the screen she smirked to see the older boy sprawled out on the floor, Aang smiling and waving to his fans. After thirteen rounds Aang finally one, he didn't get hit once. The judges were all yelling and fighting with each other in the back of the shot, but the T.V stayed on Aang as he signed an autograph for a girl his age, she had two large pig tails and a gap.

"My names Meng!" She screamed to him. He smiled cutely at her and pointed to herself.

"Aang," He yelled back before laughing. "We rhyme!" He grinned she smiled also and handed him a piece of paper. Toph sat stiffly next to her.

"Does Aang rhyme with death?" Toph asked innocently. Haru looked down at her from his sprawled seat on the couch.

Haru looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," He concluded.

Toph frowned and stood. "It will soon." She spat cracking her knuckles.

Katara grinned watching Toph exit the room. She looked at all the boys and men. All sprawled around her draped across furniture and dropped to the floor, her family. Gran-gran was in the kitchen making a large fest for all the boys to eat. She was standing to go help when Haru's phone rang.

"What," Haru yawned into the phone. She rolled her eyes, how polite.

"Yeah she's right here... What? ... No, I haven't seen her were a cast since she left the hospital," Screaming could be heard on the other line and Haru gently pulled the phone from his ear.

"Well I thought it was like a twenty four hour cast and then her wrist would be healed," A scream echoed from the phone.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A TWENTY FOUR HOUR CAST, YOU DOLT!" Sokka's voice could be heard from the phone. Haru brought it back to his ear and whispered an apology.

"Yeah ... no she hasn't been using it since she came back from the hospital." Haru nodded.

"Ok." He hung up and peered up at her guiltily.

"Katara, you have to got to the hospital." His voice was stern but hesitant all in one. Panic rose in her. Letting out a sigh she nodded her head and trudged to the stairs.

"Let me get some cloths on." She called gently over her shoulder. Haru nodded and watched her slowly walk up the stairs. Jet came back from the kitchen and plopped down next to him on the floor. Looking around Jet swallowed the rest of his pear and looked up at Haru on the couch.

"Where's Katara?" Jet asked whipping the juice from his mouth. Haru grinned.

"Sokka called a second ago, he wanted us to go check on her in the hospital. When i told him she wasn't he flipped. When he asked about her wrist i told him it was fine, he asked about the cast and we got into this whole thing about twenty-four hour cast and stuff. But anyways she's getting dressed to go to the hospital right now." Haru nodded staring at Aang as he excitedly yelled shout outs to all of them. Jet leaned his back against the couch and nodded before taking another bite of the peach. Staring blankly at the T.V he turned his attention back to Haru.

"Wasn't she wearing jeans and a shirt?" Jet asked swiping his sleeve under his chin.

Haru looked confused. "I don't think so, cause if she was, why would she need to change ... Oh fucking hell!" Haru scrambled over Jet and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Katara panted dashing down the alley, of course the alley always the alley. The city they lived in was packed with them. Maybe she could find Zuko or Lee are whatever she was supposed to call him. Tripping on the sidewalk she cursed when her wrist held the weight of her body a snap crack inside, another broken bone how perfect. A figure slinked down the alley and a smile light her face. Dashing down the alley she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Zuk-" The man she turned around was tall, about Zuko's height. He had striking gold eyes and a long solid black beard. His cold eyes scanned her.

"Were you about to say Zuko?" He questioned. His voice was strong and cold. She nodded lost in his eyes, gold eyes. Where they contacts?

"Yeah." She whispered. The handsome middle aged man's lips curled.

"Where is he!" His voice was piercing through her like lightning splitting her in half she shivered. The guy was pissed.

"I don't know." Her voice was surprisingly solid. The mans eyes narrowed further. He eyed her as if seeing her for the first time. A smirk etched onto his face causing her to hold very still.

"Tell him, pretty things that he leaves on the road will eventually get stolen." He purred his words defiantly having a double meaning. A frown tugged her lips down word.

"And freaky old men out in the cold might get their nuts frozen off by irrated Alaskan girls." She spat out of instinct. Before she could even gather her breath from speaking she was pinned against a slimy wall by her throat. Gasping and clawing at his hand she spluttered.

"Watch you're tongue before I bit it off." He hissed bringing his face closer. Sucking in air she spat out a few words again out of habit.

"Thanks for the proverbs Dr.Seuss." She said weakly. A weird noise came from his throat, defiantly irritated throat. He raised his hand. She wasn't as scared as she should have been, getting hit was a part of life. But before he could bring down his fist a figure jumped down from the fire escape and tackled his body to the floor.


	8. Hospital, again

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

_Chapter eight: Hospital, again_

A gasp rose from her throat when Zuko tackled the older man. The shuffle was over quickly with Zuko pinned to the floor. Zuko didn't struggle when his hood fell but he made sure his head was turned away from her. The man snarled something into his ear before standing and leaving without another glance, his foot steps as silent as Zuko's. Zuko jumped to his feet easily and straightened his hood.

"You ok?" He asked walking over to her and grabbing her hand. She glared at him.

"Who was he?" She asked avoiding his question. His lips turned down.

"Nobody, are you ok?" He repeated his tone sharper. Sighing she nodded her head and held his hand closer.

"You no I let you have way to many secrets." She smiled. Zuko said nothing and gently pried his hand from hers.

"Lets take you to the hospital." He muttered and much to her disappointment, but Zuko walked her there. After contemplating it for a while she slipped her good hand into his. His hand slipped right out of hers. It was one of those moments that your so embarrassed and it happened so quick you hope if you just brush it off it will go away. Ha Ha, it didn't. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life. Why did she do that, she should have known that it would have been just a fling for him. When tears welled in her eyes she felt sick to her stomach, she was pitiful. Acting all dainty and emotional. Who cared if he didn't want her.

Standing straighter she swiped the tears welled in her eyes. When the hospital came into view she walked a couple of steps in front of him, desperate to get out of the awkward silence, and she was about to faint from the pain in her wrist. Once inside she hurried to the front desk and held up her hand to Agatha, Dr.Cornwick's secretary. Dr.Cornwick was reading something on a clipboard when she walked in.

"You now that is a horrible trait in your personality," He scolded not looking up from his clipboard, his thick Australian accent making her smile.

"What is?" She bit back. He smiled and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"The fact that you wont do anything unless you want to and if you think it's you're idea." He chided grabbing some weird cast stuff from a dresser like thing. She just realized Zuko was in the room leaning against the wall as if he owned the entire hospital and he belonged there, the cocky bastard. Dr.Cornwick took an immediate dislike to Zuko.

"Katara what are you doing hanging out with hood's?" He spat when Zuko went to the restroom. She frowned.

"He's just a friend."She assured her voice having a slight edge to say not to talk about him. Dr.Cornwick frowned and finished the cast.

"Stubborn sheila." He whispered under his breath. By the time Zuko came back she was done whit her cast.

"Bye, Steve Erwin!" She laughed at his loud protest and trotted out the door after Zuko. As she expected Zuko walked her home, silent as usual. He was so strange, he didn't talk allot, but at the same time always had something to say, he was aggressive, but would not hurt the people he cared for. She had only known him for a couple of days and he already was one of the most complex people she new. Sighing, the gym came into view. She walked straight into it not even looking back are thanking him. Running up the stairs she took a shower, the entire time holding her cast outside of the water's reach. once she was done she jumped into bed and slept.

* * *

"Come on Haru, were gonna miss the flight!" Katara screamed up the stairs. Struggling with the luggage she grunted as she hefted it up. Jet grinned and leaned over.

"Let me get that for you." He grinned carefully taking it from her hands, as soon as she gave him the full weight he yelped as it drug him to the floor.

"Oh cant big tough Jet handle a wittle suitcase?" She asked in a baby voice, snickering when he heaved it up his face darkening to red. He bit into the piece of straw in between his lips and struggled for the door.

"Haru, get d-" The green eyed boy walked down the stairs with two small suitcases in each hand. He smiled at her.

"Katara I really appreciate this." He said sincerely as he came to a stop in front of her. Katara smiled and hugged him, pulling back she smiled at his intense blush.

"Think nothing of it." She dismissed taking one of his suitcases despite his protest. Haru had been invited to a light welterweight class competition. He had a solid stance and had a tendency to do knock outs with his rock hard punches. He didn't bounce around the stage like Aang, he held his ground and had a similar fighting stance as her father, except Haru was straight forward and rough -a complete opposite to his addutuide-, while Hakoda had been more swift and solid. Haru had great potential. Since pappa Pakku was so busy with the gym Katara had taken his place on the trip with Haru. A week she would be gone. Getting in the car with Haru she laughed at him when he started the car with a grunt.

"Ready to go Katara?" He asked absentminded. Looking out the window she sighed when no hooded boy was there. "

Yeah Haru, im ready."


	9. Haru's match

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

A/N: Dezba means "goes to war" in Navajo.

_Chapter nine: Haru's match_

"Cause she tastes like you only sweeter!" Katara screamed bouncing in her seat. Haru grinned at he side mouthing along with the words. When the song ended Katara turned down the stereo.

"Nervous?" She questioned when Haru stayed silent for a while. He smiled.

"Yeah my mom promised to watch, she feels guilty for not being able to make it." He said over the rumble of his large brown truck. Katara grinned, Haru's mother was a good woman but she worked to hard.

"Don't worry you'll be great." She comforted putting her hand on his shoulder. Smiling shyly he nodded. Katara yawned and leaned into the seat before messing with her cast. The sloppy signatures of all the boys at the gym were sprawled across it. Toph didn't no how to write so katara had colored her thumb with sharpie and pressed it into the cast, her mark was still there. Sighing she felt her eyelids get heavy and felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up again it was mid day. Yawning she looked over at Haru he held a steady gaze on the road.

"Haru lets get something to eat." She murmured still sleepy from the hot sun. Haru grinned and nodded turning the wheel in the direction he wanted to go. Haru was Native American. He would sometimes go down to the reservoir were his tribe lived. While Jet was Cherokee Indian Haru was Navajo. He loved his culture allot and wore a green head band that his father had made. His skin was dark but didn't have that reddish brown color that Pomo Indians had. His hair was thick and course. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Unfortunately her stomach didn't get that weird feeling it always got just from being around Zuko, at first she had hoped it was queasiness. Sighing she leaned back into the chair until a Denny's sign pooped into her view.

"Denny's!" Haru pulled up to it. Jumping from the car she skipped to the restaurant. Haru followed behind her quietly. Once inside a large woman stood waiting she smiled a smile much to large for her face. She had the darkest skin Katara ever though possible.

"Ello' welcome young'ans!" Her thick accent was straight out of the movies, the woman was large and had to big of a smile but strangely she was beautiful. Her almost solid black skin glowed in the mid after noon sun. Her body moved with quick swift movements that looked strange belonging to someone her size. She led them over to a table and they sat down quietly.

"Nah what' can I get yah'." Katara smiled and looked up at her.

"I would like a root beer and a nacho, no pico dai goio and no sour cream, extra meat and cheese!" The woman's large brown eyes blinked.

"Well I be talkin' bout da' drinks, but ok!" Haru meekly ordered a club sandwich. Were she walked off Katara set her sights on Haru.

"How are you?" She asked fearful of falling into a awkward silence. Haru looked up and smiled shyly.

"Good." He mumbled running his fingers over the table top.

"Worried about the match?" She asked, smiling politely when the woman set drinks in front of them.

"Yeah, it my first match ot side the city..." He sipped his coke carefully. Smiling she reached across the table and grabbed his hand in what she hoped was a comforting motion, unlike zuko he didn't pull away. She also didn't miss the light blush dusting his dark skin.

* * *

"Dezba, Dezba!" The crowd chanted his name when he walked into the auditorium from the locker room. It was large and filled with people. he had won all 7 rounds now it was him and

"The Warden" as they called him, Katara had forgotten his real name. Haru went by his last name "Dezba" as to honor his father that had died in prison. Haru smiled at her shyly and the cut on his for head and the blood trickling out of his ear looked so un real paired with that shy smile. His eye was begging to puff up from one of his earlier fights. When the Warden came on out Haru stiffened.

He was called "The Warden" because of his past job as a police officer in a high security prison. Haru hated the police, hated them. Haru's eyes changed from deep brown to a light brown that had a greenish tint. His eyes lightened this way when he was excited and angrey. Katara was betting the second was the main part. The Warden was a short man with deep brown hair pulled into a bun. He was older than Haru which was both an advantage and a disadvantage. He grinned creepily at Haru and Katara rolled her eyes.

"When he walks he favors his left leg, I wager an injury from a past fight leaves him open. aim for that" She hissed frantically in his ear handing him water and prying his mouth open to stick a plastic piece in their.

"Remember your basics. He had broken his left rib twice aim their!" She spat rubbing his shoulders. She noticed the blush on his face and sighed. He nodded an rolled his neck before standing and jumping from left to right foot. When the bell rang the match didn't last five minutes before the man was laying on the ground panting for breath. Haru stood above him his eyes almost solid green. The referrer counted back ward to ten and yelled Haru's name. Katara stood shocked for a moment before staring up at Haru, he won! Screaming she climbed under the rope and to Haru screaming his name with the others. Confetti fell from the ceiling.

"The winner of the 2009, middle class champion ship is ... HARU DEZBA!" the announcer screamed over the roar of the crowd. Katara jumped up and down next to Haru and gasped when he pulled her closer. His lips descended to hers...

* * *

Zuko frowned as he sat on the couch heavily. Grabbing the remote he flipped through the channel's. He hadn't seen 'her' all day, she had left he supposed. Huh, why should he care? Glaring at the T.V. black caught his vision. His hoodie lay on the chair next to the door. He snarled at it. He couldn't tell her, ever. He should just forget about her. Ya, that should be easy enough.

Bright eyes and dark skin flashed across the screen, quickly he flipped back. Katara was being held by some brown haired boy that had boxing gloves on. His eyes narrowed. 1,2,3,4-. The boy leaned forward and almost placed a kiss on Katara's. So uch for counting. Jelousy flamed within him. She barley managed to turn her head in time so the boy caught her cheek. Sighing in releif , Zuko sat stiffly on the couch, he would find the boy, and heads would roll.


	10. A new boxer boy

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : go to this link to see how katara and zuko look in this story... i did not draw this. ( go to : " devianart .com "

and search for " Modern Avatards...with Wheels " by " Tyshea " and that's how I picture them so you can see.)

* * *

_Chapter ten__: A new boxer boy..._

Haru gently shook Katara out of sleep.

"Katara ... Katara wake up were here." Moaning she groggily opened her eyes. The gym stood in front of them the double doors opened as usual. Smiling she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and scrambled out of the car eager to see pappa and gran gran. Running through the doors she saw the puppies for a split second before they pounced.

"Ack!" she screamed tumbling to the floor. Aang sat above here with Sokka and Jet near him, all of them wore bright smiles.

"Katara!" They screamed in unison. Katara smiled back.

"I win my first out of town match and I get no welcome back?" Haru asked from the doors, her bag slung over his shoulder. The puppies ran to him as if he was gone for years and they were just getting reunited. A huge party would defiantly take place their tonight in Haru's honor. Sitting up a boy in black caught her eye. He stood in the corner of the room the punching bag he had probably been using was still in swing. His height towered over all the boys and his hood was pulled down. He wore red boxing shorts and a black zip pen up hoodie that was unzipped to reveal his abs and pecks.

"Zuko..." She murmured coming to her feet. Before she could take a step a hand clasped here shoulder and spun her around.

"Good to see you, katara." Her grandfather said in a snotty voice as always. Smiling she hugged him.

"Did you watch? He took down the warden with three jabs!" She screamed. Gasping she turned around to look for Zuko only to find he was gone. Glancing back at pappa who was rambling on about what Haru could have done better she cut in.

" Did a new member sign up?" she asked urgently. Pakku glanced at her in a warning way for her interruption but continued.

"Yes a young boy actually, six-teen? Amazing kid, his names Lee, he was a natural in the ring, he took out Jet in one punch." Her eyes glazed over with anger. Zuko was a boxer boy?! The only type of boy who she hated with a fiery passion? He was a pig-headed, violent, jerk who abused his fighting skills like all the others?! Screaming she stormed out the back door and down the street. The alley was her destination. Running their she panted as she slid to a stop. To her surprise Zuko was their but not like the other times. He was walking out of the other end and was so far down the long alley he looked like a speck. Running as quietly as she could, making sure to avoid alerting him she slipped down the alley. Zuko didn't turn around once. He walked down the street in fluid movements, many girls giggling at his shirt less body that only held a un zipped hoodie. He ignored them all. He went through about five or six more alley's before a small tea shop came into view. "The jasmine dragon" was wrote in cursive above the shop. Zuko walked into it. Katara waited pateintally for him to come out but after a half an hour she became restless. Walking into the shop she winced when the door rang loudly. A elderly man stood behind the counter placing pots of tea on plates to take to one of the many costumers. He looked up when the bell rang.

"A new customer! Welcome to my humble shop!" His voice bellowed across the room. All eyes turned to her and smiles were thrown her way. Smiling shyly she looked around for Zuko but he was no were in sight. Sitting at the nearest table she blushed when the older man strolled up to her.

"How can I help you?" He asked politely taking a seat. How did he no she wasn't here for tea? Smiling she looked up and met him strangely beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm looking for a boy named lee? He's really tall, black hair... ugh ... strong ... tall?" The man laughed heartily and sipped some tea.

"That would be my nephew he is in the back, feel free to go look for him." The man rumbled leaning back in his chair and smiling. Nephew?! She some how pictured Zuko as a rebellious teenager that had been kicked out and lived on the streets trying to regain his lost honor are something. Blushing she nodded and thanked him before walking to the back. She walked past the large kitchen and into a hallway that had pictures down all the walls. A lot were pictures of a young sturdy looking man with a bright smile. On one of the pictures Louis Sozin was written. Continuing down the hallway most doors were open. At the very end of the hallway their were stairs. Walking up the stairs she looked at the door that was before her when she reached the top. It had a door bell and a knocker. Knocking softly she turned her head curiously when shuffling was heard inside. The door whipped open and their was Zuko standing in nothing but boxers and a towel around his shoulders.

"Uncle I need to take at least a decent shower before working." He grumbled raising the towel and rubbing his hair already walking away. Coughing she blushed brightly when he stiffened. He jerked the towel to cover his face and spun around.

"What are you doing here!?" His deep voice echoed off the walls causing her to wince.

"Glad your happy to see me." She spat sarcastically and glared at the towel that covered his eyes and nose.

"What are you doing here!" He repeated, his voice holding so much anger she almost cried.

"What? Mad cause I ruined the whole bad- boy im a rebel image you had going?!" She spat back watching as he ignored her and pulled on his jeans and slipped on a new hoodie. He roughly caught her arm and practically dragged her down the stairs the whole time hiding his face. He stormed down the hallway tacking the back door through the kitchen and down, once again, another alley. He was in a stiff jog and cursed loudly when a cloaked figure appeared at the end of the alley. Spinning around he ran to the other side only for another person to appear. He glanced at the fire escape and jumped on pushing and shoving Katara up quickly in front of him. He easily climbed up while Katara scrambled. Once on the roof Zuko broke out into a run dragging her along. One hand held down his hood so the wind wouldn't whip it off. Coming to the edge of the roof top Katara began to slow down, surly this was the end and whoever was chasing them would capture them now. But no Zuko picked up speed. "What are you doing!" She screamed trying to break free from his hold, he held strong.

"Were gonna jump!" He yelled over the roaring winds, his voice not holding an ounce of uncertainty. Her jacket whipped around her. Her hair flapping against her face. The edge came closer. The gap was huge.

"Well never make it!" She screamed still trying to pull him back but she stumbled after him.

"Katara, you have to trust me!" He yelled and for a split second gold caught her sight when she looked at him but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. He grabbed the draw stings of the hoodie and tugged them close so he had the hand free. Grabbing her arm he picked up speed further. The air howled around them as they sailed through the air. Zuko grabbed Katara and held on tightly grunting as his body made impact with the other roof top. Katara gasped as she fell harshly onto his chest. Quickly looking back, she gasped when she saw the two men standing just on the other side of the gap between both roof tops. Like Zuko they didn't show their faces that were hidden by brown dirty hoods. She gasped when one curled back its lip to reveal large yellowed fangs. They stood stiffly not six eight feet away, their cloaks flapping noisily. Their fangs curled over their lips. The one that had not sprouted fangs noiselessly took a step back. The other followed not once turning his face from her. They disappeared into the fog silently. Shivering violently she turned her eyes back to Zuko. A thin line of blood dripped from his lip.

"Zuko?" Her voice was weak. Zuko turned his head slightly to her and she sighed in relief. That is until he spoke.

"They found my weakness." His voice trembled. And for the first time since meeting this strange boy, she heard genuine fear in his voice.

* * *

I changed Irohs son's name from Lu Ten to Louis because I have a strange irk for undoubtedly hating two worded names.


	11. Flash back

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : go to this link to see how katara and zuko look in this story... i did not draw this. ( go to : " devianart .com "

and search for " Modern Avatards...with Wheels " by " Tyshea " and that's how I picture them so you can see.)

* * *

_Chapter eleven__: Flash backs_

A irritated huff rose from underneath the hood.

"Zuko," She hissed in a warning tone for the hundredth time that day. All day she had been trying to figure out what it was she saw , who they were, ... what they were. They sat in his room are his "apartment" as he called it. Zuko was sitting flipping through the channels while Katara spat questions at him.

"Zuko who were those men?!" She screamed for the umpteenth time. Wincing he ignored her. Standing in exasperation she stomped to the door.

"Fine, if you wont tell me I will leave!" She grabbed a slipper next to the door and chucked it at his head before reaching for the door knob.

"You cant leave." His deep voice rumbled behind her his hot breath spreading over her back. Blushing she turned around .. she hadn't heard him move.

"Their is something going on that you're not telling me." She whispered staring up at him. He let out a deep sigh that floated over her face like a warm blanket.

"You'll never believe me .." The way he said it sounded sad, she expected some kind of cocky tone that would through her into a new fit of anger but she was surprised by the soft voice.

"Try me." She muttered. Zuko turned his hooded face towards her and she saw his sharp chin move as his lips turned down in a frown. He took a deep breath.

"My father was a general in the war and always involed with the government ..."

* * *

Flash back

Zuko licked his lips nervously and peeked around the corner of the wall. He could hear the deep throaty voice of his father down the hall. Dashing down the hall he hide behind one of the many expensive plants in his large house.

"How dare you?!" His grandfathers shaky voice yelled in out rage.

"Father Iroh's son is a vegetable ... he can no longer feel pain .. he is no longer human just a shell." Irohs son? cousin Louis? Louis had been hit by a car and broken his neck ... uncle Iroh had watched.

"How dare you offer a family member?! If anyone should be tested it should be your worthless son!" Grandfather roared. His ears hurt from all the yelling.

"My son is just a boy .." To his absolute surprise his father's voice argued none just contemplated.

"Then it is decided ... we take the boy to the benders." It wasn't a question, it was a desion.

Zuko woke up when his door slid open. His mother walked in. Even with her make up smeared and her hair bunched in a disorderly bun she was still the most beautiful woman alive.

"Zuko darling," Her voice cracked slightly but she got her composure back. Straightening her shoulders she sat in front of him on the bed. His eyes begged to slid shut. Rubbing his eyes he watched his mother wipe stray tears away.

"Everything I did was to keep you safe." He caught her say still half asleep. She whispered something desperately and grabbed his shoulders.

"Did you hear me Zuko?" She said louder jolting him awake.

"Mother?" She glanced down at the table were a cup full of milk his father had brought him lay empty. She shut her eyes.

"Zuko listen to me .. never forget who you are." The words were strong and he stored them in his head next to his uncles proverbs and rants. She stood fluidly and grabbed his face kisses his cheek before dashing down the corridor. The smell of fire Lily's and his memories were all that was left by morning.

* * *

Four years later

The thirteen year old boy dashed down the hall.

"Azula! Give it back!" He yelled his voice cracking slightly from puberty beginning. His younger sister glanced back at him with a devilish smirk and trotted down the hall slipping down the expensive paintings and plants. He sped up and leaped just catching her ankle. She caught her self letting the dagger still in its case fly across the room. He ran after it and grabbed it off floor.

"Ha Ha!" He laughed. She glared up at him and her lips pulled back ready to throw out one of her many nasty comments when her eyes light up and turned large and innocent. Tears welled within them. Confusion rolled over him, what the hell was wrong with her? A tall dark shadow fell over his body. He closed his eyes. Damn it.

"Zuko go to the war room." His father growled. Zuko nodded an went to the room. The war room was large one of the largest in the house. He sat at the table with some other men he didn't recognize waiting for his fathers arrival. Ozai .. his father walked into the room slamming them behind him.

"Take off that damned sweater!" His father ordered. He frowned but did so revealing only a small white under shirt that barley hid his torso. The men inspected him as if he were meat. Then he saw a beautiful woman stand from the middle of the table, he hadn't even realized she was there. She had long black hair and looked to be only in her mid to late teens. Tattoo's scattered her arms and she had leather pants and goth makeup on.

"He's a cute one." She complemented. He frowned, who the hell was this lady. She walked up to him her black leather combat boots clicking against the floor with ever step as if to warn him. When she reached him she slid off his shirt and he was to stunned to snarl a comment about it. She ran her hands over his muscles and his chest. She smirked.

"He'll be a good breeder. Would you like that little one?" She purred to him. Blood rushed to his face. Why was she calling him little, he was thirteen and her height. She walked around him and inspected his back touching his muscles.

"Awfully muscular for a boy." She commented. His father spoke up from the head of the table.

"I have put him in boxing since his mother left, he seems to enjoy it greatly." His father drawled. The girls interest sparked.

"A boxer boy? My you are quite the little stud." She sounded delighted. He blushed and frowned looking at the floor. The girl prodded at more of his arms and stomach before tilting up his chin.

"Beautiful face." She commented. She ran her hands over his cheeks and eyelids. She tisked and dropped his face.

"Whats wrong?" His father demanded from the head of the table.

"His face might get damaged what a shame that would be, oh and his beautiful body might get scars!" She sounded like a little girl who just found out her favorite toy just got damaged. Growling he turned towards his father.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His father frowned at his tone of voice and Zuko quickly loward his head.

"You see son, Jun is part of a government group that are looking for people of the right blood lines to test on." His father spoke out. Zuko didn't understand. Jun sighed and continued.

"What he means is you're family has a very strong bloodline. We are going to train you and teach you how to be a great fighter. Then when you are strong enough we will see if we can turn you super human." She said easily. Zuko stared at her in shock.

"What.." Before he could even finish asking the question Jun made a hand movement and he was pinned to the wall with a rag covering his face.

"Don't worry." He heard Jun mumble. He heard his father say something to but everything went black.


	12. Benders

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : Screams like rapid fan-girl Have you seen southern raiders?! its jam packed with zutara! faints watch it now! go to its their you have to see it my fellow zutarians!

* * *

_Chapter twelve__: Benders_

"When I woke up I was in a underground city called Basing ..." Zuko murmured, his head down. Katara stared at him. He was lost in his stories and their was no way he was lying, she could just tell. She listened intently as his stories continued.

* * *

His eyes slide open to the world around him. He was in a dark room. Pitch black. His breath quickened and he lowered his head and pulled up his knees. He hated the dark, light was what he thrived off of. The door slipped open ten are fifteen minute later. Jun walked in wearing black leather pants and a black halter top. She smirked when she saw him.

"Scared of the dark?" She laughed and walked over to him. She sat next to him and pulled something from her back pocket. It was a small flash light. She handed it to him and stroked his black hair that had grown well past his shoulders and hung in a pony tail. She tugged at his hand and sighed.

"Well their going to come get you soon ," She trailed off and grunted standing.

"Don't struggle it might hurt but the less you struggle the easier it will be, you hungry?" She asked turning back towards him. He slipped off the bed and nodded. Jun led him down a hall that resembled more of a cave. Giant green crystals stuck out of the walls, and every couple of feet lanterns were hung above. They traveled down the hall to a large cove were tables were placed. Many people gathered here sitting at tables and talking. All ages, all genders, all ethnicity's. Jun lead him to a lunch line type of thing and filled his plate with healthy foods. She set him at a table with kids around his age.

"I'll check on you later." She said before walking swiftly out of the large cove. A boy smiled at him. The boy was maybe two are three years younger than him with a bright smile and floppy brown hair. His large gray eyes stared up at him.

"Hey your a new kid!" He grinned. Zuko nodded mutely and bit into his fruit Jun picked out. He stuck out his hand and smiled.

"My names Teo whats yours?" He asked. Zuko shook his hand.

"Zuko." He had rarely communicated with other kids except his sister. His whole life he had been home schooled by his nannies. Teo grinned and pointed at a beautiful young woman next to him that was probably a year younger than himself.

"That's .."

* * *

Katara stared at Zuko as he stumbled over what to say.

"What you forgot her name?" Katara asked amused at his sudden slience. Zuko frowned but continued.

"He said her name was Angie." Zuko said stiffly. Katara nodded and listened as he once again got lost in his story.

* * *

Angie was nine and had green eyes. She was pale and had shiny ink black hair.

"Angie is my little sister, shes blind." Teo smiled sadly and the little girl looked his way her eyes not focusing on him. Zuko frowned reached across the table grabbing her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said his manners he had been taught since he was old enough to talk kicking in. She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand with her much smaller one. Teo smiled and spoke gaining Zuko's attention once more.

"What element are you?" Teo asked picking at some all wheat pasta on his plate. Zuko stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked staring at the younger boy. Teo raised an eye brow with a grin on his face.

"You don't no what goes on here do you?" Zuko shook his head. Teo looked excited and began to explain.

"The government have been in secret war with the world. Rebels have been popping up everywhere. Challenging its authority." Teo leaned in close.

"We lost one of the battles and the government flipped. They got so angry they forced scientists to form a new way to keep their counties in check. They have been testing on people all over the world, altering DNA's and such to make super human solders to do their dirty work. Only the strongest bloodlines survive, I don't no why I think you're blood has to be strong to endure one of the test you take. But anyways many people have failed the test not one has passed fully every single one has a problem but some are strong enough to handle the test and come out with minor powers. The people who are tested are called benders. I think its cause the scientists bend are DNA's like into supernatural stuff, and junk. But people have really amazing powers, like one girl can control the water in cup and a boy I no can make the ground like dirt and stuff move! Each one of us is more intune with a element in the earth that others. Some like air, some love water, some fire, and some earth each different. My element is air which the scientist say is rare. My sisters is earth." Zuko looked at the little girl and then looked back to the boy. "People with powers what can they do?" Zuko asked watching the boy. Teo smiled.

"Us benders can make things move, like at first when they tested me on air they thought I was .. telica-ne-thic?" He asked, Zuko eyed him.

"Telepathic?" He offered and the boys eyes lite up.

"Yeah telepathic! See they thought I moved stuff with my mind, but no I airbend. I control the stuff I want to move my moving my hands to make the air around it change." He said sounding excited. Zuko stared at him before standing.

"Ive had enough of your silly stories." Zuko turned and frowned when a cup hit him in the back of the head. Spinning around he glared at the younger boy. Teo's hands were in the air. The cup flew past Zuko's shoulder to land on table neatly. His eyes widened. Teo smirked.

"Cool, huh. They said if my legs haven't given out I would be the first real bender!" Teo rolled his wheel chair from under the table to Zuko and smiled.

"The test hurt but its worth it to get closer to your element."


	13. Testing

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : Ok so i was at surf cam for a while sorry for the late update... um i don't care that kataang won I'm still gonna write so ya.

This chapters a little PG-15 so if your not into this then dont read it its not like disgusting but a little risque my story is rated M so dont act like its such a shocker.

* * *

_Chapter thirteen: testing_

Katara stared at Zuko in shock, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Rain began to splatter noisily against the window.

"The boy was in a wheel chair ...?" She whispered still unsure if she heard right. Zuko's smooth lips tugged down into a frown.

"Yes. His sister - Angie was blinded when they tried to make her see clearer... Another kid there lost his arm and another lost her smell. Everyone .. young are old lost something. I was lucky. I was the first bender." Zuko muttered staring at the floor from under his hood. Katara stared in shock.

"They ruined all those people's life?" She whispered. Zuko nodded.

"Some benders died .. some were paralyzed. The entire thing was my fathers fault." He snarled out the last part. Slowly the words sunk in.

"Your father was ... the one who killed and ruined those people's life? Ruined your life?" Zuko nodded once quickly and opened his mouth spilling out the story he had kept held within him for years.

"It wasn't like that at first .. he slowly gained power when he saw how they changed his scrawny son into a fighter ..."

* * *

Swiping the sweat from his neck with a small towel he walked into the room. He passed by a mirror and frowned. His body that was once 5'6 at the age of thirteen had sprouted into one that was 6'1 in less than a year. His muscles- though still lean- had bulked up. His hair had grown down his back to hang in thick inky black locks held back with a thin band. His skin was pale, most people who lived under ground had pale skin. He was looked at the six pack on stomach .. when did he get that? He turned his face from side to side. His jaw was becoming more defined. He smiled at his reflection and winked. A quick shimmer made him glance up to meet the stranger's eyes. A gasp tore through his throat. The man in the mirror stood with his mouth open staring back at him right in the eyes. Zuko took a step closer.

"NO!!" He screamed grabbing the full length mirror and shoving it closer to his face. His eyes were almond shaped with thick lashes lining them. He remembered his mother once telling his that when she looked at his face she would see her eyes looking back at her. It was true his eyes had been a hazel a greenish brown that looked exactly like his moms ever eye lash identical to hers. But now. He snarled angrily and threw the mirror easily across the room hearing it shatter. He ripped open his door with a slight tug so it flung of the hinge's.

"JUN!" He screamed as loudly as he could. His voice had deepened to it still held a squeak from pupberty but it was getting their.

"JUN!" He yelled running down the corridor. Finally small foot steps were heard entering the hall.

"What zuko I was taking a shower!" She snapped. He was floored for a moment when he saw her long black hair tumbling to her waist and a baggy black tee shirt the only thing she was wearing. He blushed but he was to angry to gawk for long. Roughly grabbing her shoulder he jerked her forward.

"Look at my eyes!" He roared in her face. She sighed and stared at his eyes for half a second before smiling.

"Cool looks good on you." She dismissed her body small next to his. He frowned and jerked her closer.

"Why the fuck are my eyes yellow!" He spat dangerously. Her eyes widened and glazed before she shook her head and came back. Cursing was a habit he had picked up from her. She scowled and grabbed his shoulder he new if he had a shirt she would have hauled him down to her level by the collar.

"Because you are a rat! A test subject! The color of your eyes changing means your in-tune with your element it means you have a sixty percent more chance of living then someones who's eyes don't change. So live with it!" She pushed him roughly her small arms filled with power making him stumble back. He looked at his large feet and watched as her tiny pale ones came into view.

"Your not human anymore Zuko. You are becoming a bender. Your last test to get your powers is tomorrow." She whispered. He nodded. He had studied meditate let them test on him. He handled it all easily the pain was nothing compared to the training they were all put through. Jun eyed him in his training shorts that hung to his knee's. The way she was looking at him mad him feel small and insecure.

"Come to my room." She whispered grabbing his large hand in hers. His face went beat red but he followed. It was probably just another training session right? Right?

* * *

Katara blinked. Zuko had lost himself in the story and now was quiet. He coughed gently and his hood hitched up just enough for her to get a peek at his red cheeks. Blood rushed to her own face and a frown pulled her lips down.

"What happened?" Her she asked nosily. Zuko cleared his throat. It was obvious what happened.

"The next day .." He continued and she let him. She didn't want to no what went on.

* * *

His entire body felt relaxed and floating. Warm arms were wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and took in the sharpness of the room. His new eyes were easily able to see in the dark. Jun's clock said it was around seen in the morning. Yawning he looked down at the girl who was a couple years older then him. Her head was tilted up and toward his face her breathing light against his skin. He swiped away a piece of hair from her face. He was so busy admiring her face and hair he didn't realize were her hand was until she squeezed him tightly. A embarrassing squeak slipped from his lips and he blushed. Damn well that wasn't manly at all. He murmured in his mind as she opened her eyes and kissed his strong chest. Her leg slipped over his. She sat up the blanket covering their bodies.

"Tired ZuZu?" She murmured against his chest, her legs brushing repeatedly over him. He panted and blushed. He hated how she made him the weaker one in the relationship, how he was the child and she the teacher. Making an audible gulp he shook his head no. She smiled and touched him making his eye brows shoot up and a moan escape his lips. She smiled lazily and moved her hands to his bare hips and gently stroked them. He made a choking noise at the teasing. She situated herself once she new he was ready. When she lowered herself he let out a moan that was a little to loud. She pressed her lips to his to keep him quiet and he nodded against her lips. He tried to reach his hands up to touch her breast that were smashed against his hard chest but she kept them pinned down. Even during sex she barley let any one have control over her. He was so distracted that he gasped when the door opened. It could have been anyone else. Any one, freaking Santa clause could have walked through the door and he would have been less surprised. His father lifted a eyebrow in appreciation to jun's young and naked form. Zuko almost chuckled at her very girlish scream. She grasped the blanket that had only covered their most vital parts and held it to her chest and the rest of her front. Zuko couldn't help but blush slightly at his erection being up to show for his father but her refused to clap his hands over it like a pansy. His father slid his eyes to the exact spot he wished he could hide the most. His father smirked and chuckled.

"At least you got one thing from me." Zuko resisted the urge to groan in embarresment. Jun yelled his thoughts exactly.

"What the hell are you doing barging into my room!" She screeched. Ozai shrugged and looked at his son's face.

"The lab's ready and I was going to come ask Jun were you were but its obvious you to were busy." He mumbled and then slid his eyes to Jun who was glaring at him her pale thigh's and hips showing for him. Zuko felt jealousy rise and he quickly adjusted the sheet to cover her entire form. The next thing he new he was in the lab his father standing next to the scientists talking to them quietly. Jun stayed back at the room. The scientists walked over too him. Their were four and he didn't recognize any of them. Three were male and was one female. The girl was short and petite. She had brown auburn hair that was pinned up into a bun the mask covered most of her face. Two of the males had brown hair but different shades and one was blond. The blond doctor stepped forward and his white mask moved to show he was smiling.

"I'm Doctor Cornwick." The man said his voice accented deeply he was an Australian. Zuko shook the hand he offered and looked down at the only slightly shorter man. He lied he wasn't a doctor, doctors help people this man was a scientist and Zuko his guinea pig. The others introduced them selves pleasantly as if this test which was mostly likely to fail and leave him dead was nothing. He looked at the men and woman who would be his murders. He walked over to the operation table and laid down not bothering to introduce himself he would be dead in a few minutes. The blond scientist started up a machine while the female mixed something to his right the other two scientists were busy looking over papers. The blond man walked over to him and gave him the vial the woman was mixing.

"Drink this." He muttered. Zuko downed it in one gulp. Fire spread through him. Every blood cell in his body became light with a intensity stronger then anything he had ever felt. At first it didn't hurt it was just warm and then it grew hotter and hotter until he thought he was really burning alive. He opened his mouth to scream but couldn't move him mouth

'NO!' He screamed. His body began to convulse shaking against the table. His body .. he couldn't feel it anymore,couldn't feel the cold table beneath him. He was in another world he was in hell burning alive. A horrible noise filled the room he realized it was his voice.

'Jun!Mom!Somebody help me!' The pain was unbearable he couldn't think straight, couldn't chastise himself for calling out for his mother like a little boy. The pain increased into something he couldn't imagine. His body spasmed more and more until the doctors came into his vision and had to pin him down.

'Stop it please!' He was begging for help the pain was to much. He heard himself gasp as something leaked into his vision. Thick red blood seemed over his eyes but it wasn't on his face it was in his eyes literally.

'HELP ME!' No one would help him. He had to do this. His father had given him up to be a test and here he was.

"Were losing him!" The Australian man yelled, what was his name again? he forgot. Through all the fire he could feel this one little pin point. Like on a blank piece of paper one little black spot were you pressed the pen. He moved closer to it. It got bigger and bigger.

"He's not gonna make it!" One of the men yelled. He shrugged and moved closer to the point. It was cold the only thing in the fire pit he was held into that was cold. Closer. 'Zuko don't go closer are you'll die' he didn't realize the voice but he new it was true. The small tear was his way out. He moved away from it. No he wouldn't die he would suffer and he would be made into a monster and then .. and only then would he get revenge. As soon as that thought filled him he came back. Like hell had turned upside down and dropped him back into his body. The pain in his body he could take it was much less then the hell he went into. He was panting and was spasming every now and then but he was alive. He looked over and to his surprise his father was staring at him. His father reached down to the table and picked up a vile he raised it gently to him in a mock toast and drank never once turning his eyes from Zuko. That was all that Zuko could remembered before he died.


	14. Death

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : ok my fabulous fans my picture is up! woo hoo! (try not to make to much fun of me ok) XD anyway ill try to start making chapters longer. i read "The host" BEST BOOK EVER! i just finished it last night so like read it its awesome! the beginning is a little slow but it gets better.

* * *

_Chapter fourteen: Death_

"That was all I remember before I died." Zuko finished. He stood swiftly and walked across the living room were only a counter separated the two.

"You .. died." Katara murmured staring at him with large confused blue eyes. Zuko kept his head ducked while he made sandwiches for him and the girl.

"My body wasn't mine anymore. My eyes changed. My muscles changed. My mind changed. I got more angry, I gained a temper .. well a worse one. And I wanted vengeance." He whispered. He brought a plate over to Katara who muttered a small thank you. It was quite for a minute while they both ate.

"Zuko the thing I don't understand is the bending thing .. more in-tune with your element? I don't get it." Zuko swallowed the bite and drank from the water bottle in front of him. He was thinking, she could tell.

"Do you like toasted bread?" He asked calmly. She looked at her sandwich she had taken only two bites.

"Uh, yeah but this is fine .." She muttered not seeing how this fit into the question. He gently reached over and snatched the sandwich from her hand. He placed his palm up and set the sandwich on it and took his other hand and gently laid his other hand on top. He waited about ten seconds before placing the sandwich back on her plate. The bread was toasted and crunchy, the cheese was melted over the warm turkey. She stared at it in shock.

"What the hell are you a Quiznos!" She screeched jumping up. Zuko jerked the bottle away from his mouth and sprayed the area in front of him with water. And then he did something he had'nt done in a long long time. Zuko laughed. Katara blushed as she heard his voice burst from his chest in bubbles. His laughter was absolutely adorable. Katara stared at him until he finished.

"No, I'm not a Quiznos. I'm a bender .. I wanted to show you in the gentlest way possible so you wouldn't be scared." He chuckled lightly. She blushed and played with her shirt.

"I still don't get it. So your hands get warm? That's it? That's why the government wanted to kill and hurt people?!" She was yelling by the end of her rant. Zuko sat stoically on the couch his laughter long gone.

"No .." He whispered. He stood and placed his palm up. Fire exploded out of his hand blazing in the small room. His pale ivory skin reflected the light so the flames danced across his skin. She reacted the only way she new how. She grabbed the water bottle off the table and threw it at him soaking his hand and jacket and successfully putting out the flame. Zuko stood their for a moment shocked before he frowned.

"I was showing you what bending is, not asking for a bath." He growled. Katara blushed.

"Reflex?" She offered and sat down on the couch. Zuko stomped off into the other room. She heard the shower turn on. She stared ahead thinking. Zuko .. could make fire come out of his hands .. that's what benders do. Zuko came back out his hood placed over his wet hair. He had on those plaid pajama pants and no shirt just the jacket which was zipped half way. His perfect chest peeked up at her tauntingly. Under his arm he had a blanket and a pillow he plopped down on the couch and placed with pillow on the side of him. Katara raised an eye brow.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I may be a little rough around the edges at times, but I'm not a jerk, I no how to be polite," He muttered fluffing the pillow. He jerked his head to what she guessed was his bed room.

"You can sleep there." He said rolling his shoulders. She stood and Zuko stretched out over the couch instantly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Zuko go sleep in your room!" She giggled. His long legs were all the way off the edge and only his torso and his thighs were on the couch still. He grunted,

"Go to bed." He muttered placing the blanket over himself. The rain splattered on the windows the dark clouds making night darker. She nodded and walked back to his room not bothering to argue. She was to tired. Slipping into the bed she pulled out her braid and took off her jeans. Cuddling into the very large bed she felt like a child again. The bed was huge, as was needed for the other teenager's unusual size. She pushed her face into the pillows and blushed when she realized she was sniffing them.

"freak." she muttered to herself her eyes getting droopy. Slowly she sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling thinking about what he had said to the girl. Why had he done that? He didn't no. A small tapping caught his attention. it was barley audible over the heavy down pour of rain. He look over and on his balcony was a tall cloaked figure. Zuko gasped at the sight and jumped to his feet. Before he could take a step the two twin glass doors flew at him. Ducking he barley avoided both and winced when they crashed behind him with a bang. The man stood their and pulled back his hood. His face was pale, very pale, almost translucent. It hung off his face as if it was rotting flesh. His eyes were red and sparkled like two rubies straight out of hell. His long fangs were yellowed and curled towards his chin. Zuko gasped and stumbled back.

"Oh Zuko! You must remember me!" The man hooted. His ruby eyes were wide with insanity.

"Come Zuko, Let an old friend in!" He howled with laughter. Zuko stared straight at him and narrowed his eyes hyperventalating.

"Never.." He whispered. The man stopped laughing and straightened.

"Why look so scared? I wont hurt you .." The man said calmly.

"Go away Zala, I forbid you from coming into my home!" Zuko snarled. Zala bared his yellowed fangs before jumping back and off into the storm. Zuko sat down breathing deeply. Zala was crazy .. He would be back. A light tapping noise was muffled but near.

"What the hell?" Zuko muttered looking around. A small creak in the floor indicated someone was in his house. But who? Another creak.

"That's a girl now open up this window and invite me in." Zala cooed, his powers of persuasion -which all benders had acquired after testing- was in use. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Katara! NO!" He screamed practically ripping the door of its henge's. Katara had the window half way open and her usually sharp clever colbat eyes were now dull and blue.

"Katara come to me!" He screamed trying to get her attention. She turned slowly and looked at him. Her eyes widened and lightened to a more fiery blue. She stared at him in complete and total shock. Why was she all surprised? What did he do to her? Zala hissed when he saw his persuasion was broken and he left quickly. Zuko sighed in relief and stared back at the girl. Until he noticed something. The rim of his hood wasnt hiding a little bit of her face like it usually did. So that means ...

"Shit!" Zuko cursed turning around and reaching for the blanket. He placed it over his shoulders and turned away from her his face bright red.

"Zuko ..." He heard her whisper. He gridded his teeth and looked back at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, waiting to hear what she would say. Did she find him deformed? Ugly? A monster? He looked back at her right as she opened her mouth.

"Zuko .."

* * *

Read and Review. Thanks for all your support guys. XD hope you like this cliffy. read the top A/N for more info. Oh and in the last part, Zala used Pursuasion to make Zuko forget Katara was their.


	15. Revealed

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender

* * *

A/N : This chapter is dedicated to you my wonderful reviewers. I'm sorry I don't update enough I'll try more. and please tell me if you would like this fan fiction to be short and quick romance are an adventure that's drawn out, i cant chose. this is a short chapter i no and its kinda of a filler .. well ok it is a filler cause I'm having a little bit of trouble working out the main points in the story. enjoy ,...,

* * *

_Chapter fourteen: Revealed_

"Zuko, don't worry I couldn't see you're face." Katara muttered for the twentieth time that night. Zuko had long ago placed his hoodie on and covered his face -chin included- almost completely.

"Are you sure? I mean you seem really surprised." He muttered pursing his lips. Katara clenched her fist.

"All I say was your freaking eyes cause they glow!" She screamed, standing up off the couch. She stomped her feet purposely while she headed to his room. Zuko crossed his arms on the couch glaring at the T.V.

"Girls, huh offer them your bed once and they think its theirs forever." He mumbled under his breath reaching for the remote.

"Screw you Zuko!" Katara yelled from the room and a pillow was launched with some accuracy at his head. His hood was drawn down that he didn't see it till it clapped him on the side of his head. Grunting he grabbed the pillow on the couch that was wet and replaced it with the new one. He laid down on the couch and groaned. Standin up he hissed when his jacket got soaked. When Zala had come crashing in he had sent his two windows fling over one had left some of its water residue on the couch. Grinning Zuko walked into the room.

"Couch's wet." He said simply changing his hoodie for the third time that night with his back to her. Once it was securely placed over his head he pulled back the covers and laid next to her.

"W-what are you doing?!" She screamed causing his sensitive ears to ring. Zuko shrugged and rolled over so his back was to her.

"Don't worry I wont touch you tonight. I have more honor then that." He said smartly.

"Besides, your not my type." He quickly added embarrassed that he had made it sound like he wanted to touch her. Katara huffed behind him like a chicken that just found out her eggs weren't good enough for breakfast.

"Oh really Zuko, then what is your type." She said venomously. Zuko shrugged.

"I like girls who wear make up and have experience." He muttered thinking of Jun. Katara, although a spit-fire, had no sexual experience. He in fact new that he himself was her first kiss. Grinning he also new that Katara only wore eyeliner and chap stick. Thinking about when he first kissed her he blushed slightly. He had to admit he was very possessive. Katara, by morning, would be covered in his scent. Smiling stupidly he buried his head into the pillow when he moved he felt something soft against his side. Looking up he frowned at the blanket that was rolled up and in between them.

"I don't have enough room." He grabbed the blanket and threw it off the bed. Katara had her back to him then quickly turned when her body rolled against his much heavier one. She glared and blushed at the same time. Zuko chuckled and laid down next to her again.

"You smell nice." He complemented. Katara's face blazed in the dark room. Zuko leaned forward and placed and arm on the side of her body lightly pulling up the matteress on her other side so she rolled more to him.

"Zuko .." Katara muttered her eyes half closed. Zuko too had his eyes half closed they were staring at her lips that kept getting closer and closer.

"Yeah?" He answered. He felt her soft dark brown hair tickle his cheeks.

"I'm not your type." She grinned rolling back over and slapping his hand so the mattress fell back to its proper place. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. He turned over and laid down.

"Night Katara." Katara let out a soft yawn.

"Good night Zuko." Both of the teenagers feel asleep to the rain splattering nosily on the roof and windows.

* * *

Yawning, slowly I came back to the living. My eyes were blurred when I opened them and the sun rising was unwelcomed. I didnt want to wake up. The smell was every were. The smell that was his. Kind of like damp wood which made no sense since he was a fire-bender. I got feeling in my body again and felt hot way to hot I was sweating. It kinda felt good cause i loved heat but it was never hot were they lived. Blinking I opened my eyes and immediately my face went an even brighter red. Zuko had last night unzipped his hoodie so the only use of it was to cover his arms and his face. His perfect chest was pressed to her sweaty one. She blushed when her leg was slipped between his and her face was against his neck.

"Oh, God." She hissed her arms went under his hoodie and locked around his waist. His shaggy black hair brushed against her sweaty for head.

"I kept my side of the bargain, I didn't touch you. You just couldn't keep your hands off me." Zuko muttered into her ear. She immediately pulled away but gasped as she was dragged back. Zuko hissed.

"Watch the good's babe." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer. She gasped when she noticed were her thigh was pressed. Zuko slipped his hand over her hips and down to her thighs. Her stomach fluttered in a way it never had before. All she was wearing were short black shorts and a white beater. Zuko had his head buried in her hair and his arm was locked firmly around her waist.

"Zuko .." She murmured when his hand slid up and down her leg. He new what he was doing to her, and so did she.

"Hmm?" He asked gently rubbing his nose against her collar. The hand that was skimming up and down her leg grabbed at her curvy hip and pressed it to his.

"I-uh... never mind." She whispered blushing when she moaned. His hand that was around her waist had come up and gently skimmed around her breast. Something hard pocked her thighs.

"Owie!" She yelped and frowned. That sounded so childish. Zuko chuckled which only proved it.

"What?" He asked his hand trailing little goosebumps up her arm.

"Something hard just poked me." She muttered enjoying his touch. To her surprise Zuko laughed.

"Why don't you grab it?" He asked. Katara stared at his chest. Reaching between them she grabbed the thing that had repeatedly poked her. Zuko's entire body stiffened and he clutched her tightly to him moaning loudly in her neck. Blinking she tugged lightly. And then she realized what it was ...

"OH MY GOD!!" She screamed falling out of the bed and scrambling to the bathroom.


	16. New Start

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.

* * *

A/N : I dedicate this chapter to CHIP you have been one of my favorite reviewers. All your reviews and constructive criticism and helpful hints for the story that I use alot. This story wouldn't be the same without you :D Despite the great advice and help I receive I'm in a bit of a writers block. I'm sorry guys but I'm kinda stressed out with school and home stuff ill try my hardest. SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED AND WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS. I got writing classes .. so my writing style might be slightly different.

* * *

**16. New Start**

**_Zuko_**

I Glared at the wooden door I could easily break, But the of course my uncle would come to see what the noise was about, and having an erection and a half naked girl in my apartment was hardly a easy thing to explain.

"Katara, Look I'm sorry okay. I-I thought you were flirting." He muttered.

Their was a sniffle behind the door and a little movement. Her heart was thumping in her chest quickly. I Sighed and leaned against the frame. Finally the door creaked open. Her bright blue eyes were rimmed with red and the skin puffed up lightly. Her nose was running and her long dark hair was mussed up. She looked stunningly beautiful as always.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. I don't know how many times I had said this, I'd lost count after twenty-three.

"No, no, It's okay." She murmured, her voice a little cracked from crying. What was wrong with her?! All she did was touch me, and it was threw my sweats anyway. I pushed open the door the rest of the way and hugged her. She was tiny, her small frame molded into mine and she squeaked lightly in the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry, I .. I just thought you would think differently of me. And I thought that you'd think I was gross, B-but I didn't mean to!" Her voice cracked. That's what she thought? She was obviously sensitive to this part of a relationship. Defiantly was going to go slower. Sighing I bended my body downwards to hold her closer.

"I don't think badly of you Katara." I muttered into her hair. I wasn't used to showing this much affection. Keeping my hood down to cover my face was easy know, like keeping my strength in check it was as easy as breathing. Already I had stored that little clippit of information into my subconscious, (Always, Always Keep the hood down!). Katara stretched out on her toes and pressed herself closer to me. I groaned inwardly when her breast pressed against mine through the thin fabric. Slowing down our relationship was not going to be easy.

* * *

**_Dr._ _Cornwick (Australian accent )_**

My eyes were pressed tightly together. The wanker held me by the throat refusing to let off his hold of me.

"Lemme' Go." The command came out in a shaky whisper, but of course the demon would hear me. I had made it so he could hear a pin drop a mile away.

"Now, now Doctor, Let's be reasonable." The man murmured against my hair. Anyone who watched us would think we were in a lover's embrace. I laughed inwardly at that.

"Bloody hell," My windpipe was being crushed. And I was defenseless to stop it. He chuckled and his eyes turned on me.

"Tell. Me. Were. She. Is." He hisses at me. Damn it all. His eyes are blood red and crazy. His demanding eyes made me feel compelled to do as he said. Maybe I should just .. NO!

"Never .." It was less then a whisper it died on my lips before it left my throat. But he heard, of course he heard. He sighed heavily and nodded as though this hurt him.

"Alright then, It's your choice." He murmured and then his eyes brightened to glitter in the dark. His mouth opened and I saw a flash of his long yellowed fangs before they disappeared in a second. I felt a sharp burn and then my soul was dragged from my body, it was twisted downward to a fiery hell that i could not comprehend. The pain was to much. And then it disappeared and slowly the fire turned black .. everything turned black ...

* * *

**_Katara_**

I was stupid. No I was more that that. Much more. I was an imbecile. My head repeatedly banged against the table. I was slumped down onto Zuko's brown wood flooring. Banging my head against the oak table. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"If you keep doing that your going to dent the wood." A deep voice informed me from behind the couch. I jumped, startled. I whirled around and Zuko stood leaning against the wall his hands crossed and two brown bags at his feet. He had a white Lolly pop stick pocking out of the side of his mouth, His hood -as always- was pulled securely over the top half of his face. I glared as best as I could at him.

"You scared me." I told him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Yes Katara, cause I'm sure he did not notice that, when you practically crapped on his floor! Zuko smirked only confirming how idiotic I was. What was wrong with me? Breathing in deeply through my mouth I sat down on the couch. This was my first relationship ... and I had no idea how to be .. a good .. relationship person. I pressed my cool palms to my face and groaned. I couldnt even act decent in my mind. A fiery palm rested on my shoulder.

"Relax Katara." Zuko muttered.

Their. That's all it took. My body slouched back against the couch, My thundering heart calmed to a much slower speed, and the constant little person who had recently started to inhabited my head, who insisted on calling me an imbecile, disappeared. I looked up at him and even though I couldn't see his eyes I saw the side of his lip kick up in a unique smile. Well ... so much for the calmed heart.


	17. Back To The Pack

_I do not own Avatar: The last airbender._

* * *

A/N : Well kiddies I have good news and bad news! The good news is that I have got all the main points in the story mapped out to perfection( thanks to Science and English class for giving me some free time to think ;-)) Any-who I have asked One of my favorite kick-in-the-ass readers _**Chip **_to be my Beta reader .. Many of you have seen her criticising my work to perfection. So with my .... Er, Story(if you can really call it that). And Chips Amazing grammar skills hopefully this "story" will turn out to be a great one. Oh! The BAD NEWS! V.V The bad News is I know I said that the story was almost done but .. I lied. Its probably only about half way .. maybe a little less. Sorry guys, But trust me it will be good!

* * *

**_17. Back To The Pack_**

**_Zuko_**

_Ring Ring Ring ... Ring Ring Ring. _I was making two sandwiches in the kitchen when I heard a very repetitive irritating noise. I carried on slicing the lettuce. The T.V. was quickly lowered to mute.

"Zuko did you here that?" A clear voice question asked from the living room. .. shit.

"I, uh. No." I tripped over the words. Perfect. I heard the couch raise and the carpet squish under her. The soft padding of her feet. Please, Please, Please, turn off, she's not gonna answer. I prayed inside my head. Her warm body passed by mine and continued to our room. _Our _room .. Hmm I like the sound of that. The damn phone continued to ring persistently. She shuffled over to the hamper that I had stuffed in the back of my closet.

"Hello?" Her muffled voice asked. I winced and edged to the door. Maybe if I- A loud snarl erupted from her. I grimaced. Oh God. Here we go.

* * *

**_Katara_**

Toph's very angry voice rattled in my ear. I could almost feel the anger spilling out of the phone like a overflowing toilet. I groaned and set the phone on the bed. Zuko only let half of his body come into view, half of the door blocked the rest of him.

"Zuko. Explain. Now." My voice was clipped and very, very angry. Good. Zuko shifted to his other foot uncomfortably. I saw the side of his perfect mouth edge down in a frown are a grimace. I wasn't sure which.

"I Don't no what your-"

"Cut the crap Zuko. What did you do to me?!" My voice kept raising, but I couldn't control the anger that boiled in me. What had he done?! Zuko turned away and walked back to the kitchen. He sliced the onions and kept his entire face hidden. If I hadn't been really listening I would have missed it.

"Whats that?" I asked leaning forward. He stood stiffly beside me.

"Compulsion .. It's what Zala used on you the other night. It makes you think you want to do it. Like .. Like you are supposed to. All Bender's have it, but It's one of my strong points. Sometimes I do it without realizing it. I'm sorry okay." He muttered, he was obviously upset so I decided to let him off the hook.

"What did you .. compulse me to do?" I honestly could not remember. Zuko jerked his head up and the went back to chopping.

"I kept you here, you could have gone home after Zala came but I decided to have you stay for awhile .. Well I didn't decide but I guess my subconsious did." He fixed the sandwiches and then turned to wash the onion smell from his hands. I crossed my arm's.

"Let me get this straight .. you made me forget Toph and Sokka and all the other boy's, so I would stay here with you?" My questioning was unessisary but I wanted to be positive, Plus it was fun having him squirm. He nodded a quick jab of his chin up and down. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Zuko, you didn't have to do that. I would have stayed to stay anyway, I like being with you." Zuko stiffened as soon as my arms touched him. He relaxed slightly when my words settled in. I was slightly irritated by the fact that I barley came up to the dip between his shoulders. I turned quickly and headed for the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice had a slight bite to it. I tried not to giggle and grabbed my only pair of cloths I had worn here.

"I am going home, before you use your compulsion to have your way with me." I sniffed and shed his cloth's in the bathroom. Quickly putting on mine that had spent the last few days stuffed at the bottom of a hamper. I ran into a scorching chest when I walked out of the bathroom. My cheeks flamed.

"Do you mind, lurch?" I complained elbowing around him. He followed behind me as if he was my shadow.

"You cant leave." He said this as if it was a fact not an opinion. I snorted in a very unlady like fashion.

"Will you hold me against my will Zuko?" I challenged him turning around quickly. You would think with his height and my .. lack of it, that I would easily be able to see up into his hood. He stiffened and frowned deeply. "Go ahead use your stupid compulsion!" I screamed, my temper flaring again. He handed me my cell phone and turned around grabbing his sandwich on the way to the couch. I gripped the phone till my knuckles were white. I stomped to the door.

"Katara," Zuko called. I turned quickly and frowned at the spark of hope that flared in me. Zuko's stupid perfect lips curled up in a very satisfied smile. "My number's on speed dial, just press one." He said and the bite into his sandwich. My cheeks flamed.

"Choke on your sandwich ass hole." I hissed just loud enough for him to hear. I left the apartment slamming the door shut, and growled when I heard the deep throaty chuckles coming from the room.

* * *

**_Katara_**

Her black hair whipped wildly against her pale skin, even though her eyes were unfocused you could see the anger glittering behind the green color. I sighed as she stood yelling at me, how was a girl so small able to scream that much?

"Do you even no how worried we were Katara?! No one could find you! No one even knew were you were!" I heard a sob stick in her throat and I was immediately on my feet hugging her.

"Oh Toph .. I'm so sorry." I whispered into her inky black hair. She sniffled and I felt her straighten.

"Don't get all mushy on me sugar queen, just don't do it again." She ordered, her strength coming back to her. Smiling I nodded before realizing she couldn't see. I always forget.

"Promise." I agreed wrapping my arm around her. She smiled and nodded her head towards the door.

"The boy's should be back from scouting around the neighborhood looking for you soon." She said, walking around the couch and sitting down. As soon as her bottom hit the seat the door opened. Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Jet all stumbled into the large living room. I smiled when they sat down stumping into chairs and flinging their tall lean bodies all over the room.

"We couldn't find her anywhere!" Aang complained burying his head into the arm of the couch. I stepped forward but was still off to the side of the room, still in the shadows.

"Once I find her I'm going to kick her-" Sokka stopped when Jet cut him off.

"I'll bet it was that creepy kid with the hood she was hanging out with!" Jet hissed clenching his fist. I stepped forward when Haru bit his lip and looked solemnly down at the carpet, the look tore out my heart and smashed it on the floor.

"Well at least the creepy girl with the braid came back." I said and watched as all their eyes popped out of their head's. It was a blurr as they all launched at me hugging and patting my head as if checking for wounds. After I placated them -and threatened to bite off their fingers if they continued to touch me- they sat down.

"Guy's, I'm fine I swear, I only was only in six life threatening situations the two days I was gone." I smiled playfully. The boy's stared at me as if waiting for the punch line of my joke. I stared back. What was wrong with them?

"Katara," Haru started gently, his hazel eyes confused. "Katara you were gone for almost a month."

.............................. Blank.. That's it, my mind drew a blank. I didn't think about it, I wasn't shocked .. I was just .. blank.

Slowly my mind caught up. I ... Was gone for almost a month? That wasn't possible ... I mean .. No, cause ....

"What do you mean,'I was gone for almost a month.' Haru I was only gone for two days .. three at the most." I whispered my voice confused. Haru scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Aang held my clammy sweaty hand.

"You left on the 23, today is the .." Haru glanced at Jet. "Today is the 17." Jet finished, his face faraway. I stared at Aang's hand on top of mine. I-I .. I think I'm in shock. I wasn't even able to say these words out loud. Slowly it sunk in. My shock melted into anger. I stood quickly tearing away from Haru and Aang.

"Blood will spill." I hissed running as quick as I could from the house.

* * *

**_Zuko_**

She was gone. I wouldn't get to watch her bite her nails. I wouldn't get to smell her when she just came out of the shower. Are contemplate why she chewed her food only on the right side of her mouth, are why she always gravitated to me even if the scientists had made it so normal humans were put off by us. I wouldn't get to hear the way she breathed when she slept, are get to see her cheeks flush and her eyes turn bright and her heart rate pick up when she yelled at m- Loud stomping foot step's thundered up my staircase. I scrambled for my hood and slipped it on easily.

"Zuko!" A very loud piercing scream filled my apartment, it was like music to my ears. I didn't mean too but I ran up to her and held her tightly agaisnt me. So much better, I sighed in relief. This is were she belonged, with me. I stuffed my face into her soft brown hair and inhaled deeply, filling my senses with her smell, her warmth.

"Z-zuko." Her stuttering voice brought me out of my trance, quickly I stepped away from her and turned away.

"What?" I muttered, my voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be. Katara wrapped her arm's around my waist.

"Zuko what's wrong?" She whispered into my back, causing shivers to quiver down my spine. Nothing, say it Zuko, say nothing!

"I missed you," God Damn it! You worthless piece of- she turned me around, her face was alight with a bright smile.

"You? Missed me?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Did I not show her enough of my feelings for her not to believe that I missed her desperately? Well I was better at hiding my emotions then I gave myself credit for then.

"Of course." I stated stubbornly, why couldn't I just push her away? It was for the best. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to my chest, the only place she could reach. The skin tingled were her lips were, all I had was a hood on over my head but I hadn't had time to zip it up. Concentrate Zuko, think of her as a sister. A sweet little sister. With cute blue eyes, an amazing smile, a curvy waist, amazing breas- Stupid hormons.

"Zuko?" Katara questioned as I stared off. I looked down at her.

"I'm moving." I concluded. Her face blanked. I counted the seconds for her to regain herself. Twenty-nine, Twen-

"Where?!" Her voice was frantic, I smiled slightly. Turning I left her in the middle of the living room, headed to my bedroom I threw over my shoulder.

"I'm moving into the Dog House Gym." I smiled when I heard a loud gasp, well at least it got her mind of the squishy 'I missed you' crap.


	18. Another new guy

_I do not own Avatar: The last airbender._

* * *

A/N : No, None of my stories are based on movies. As you may have noticed I started this story before The Twilight Movie Even came out. I must admit I do like twilight, but no my story is not at all based on it. If this story had any inspiration is was from the book **_peeps_**after I read that book I had a very vivid dream of Katara and Zuko in place of the characters of peeps. So read the book. It was very good. Oh! Maybe a little inspiration from Stephenie Meyer's other book _**The Host**_. Check that out to. ^.^

A/N: Its been awhile since I last updated, I'm terribly sorry. School is know my main priorityin life, and i've been working my ass off to get good grades. Since I have a week off (spring break kids) I will work more on my stories.

* * *

**_18. Another new guy_**

_Katara_

I stared at the puddle my feet were dangling above, drops of icy cold water made little plopping noises as it hit the puddle. Zuko shifted next to the large umbrella still held safety above both of our head. It turns out that Zuko's compulsion had accidentally made it so I would forget everything out side of me and Zuko. I glared at my shoes. It wasn't like I couldn't remember, I could. But it was like stuffed into the back of my mind. All the things in real life, like my family, my friends. Even the face that adored boxing didn't matter, all that mattered in that month was Zuko. I stretched out my leg to slosh my sneaker in the puddle. I never wanted that to happen again, who knows maybe next time ten years may pass, Sokka married, Toph finishing collage. I grimaced. That would be horrible. Zuko fidgeted next to me, his brown flat leather suit case was tucked securely under his arm. Zuko's patience ran out and he turned towards me.

"When is the bus coming?" He asked, I heard the slight irritated tone. He usually kept his voice stoic and devoid of any emotion. I glared at him.

"The same time as ten minutes ago, when it gets here. Why don't you ask one more time? Maybe it will speed around the corner magically." I spat sarcastically at him. I heard him grit his teeth, he turned forward again. He sat still in a angry silence. I ignored his tantrum and continued to slosh my feet in the puddle. Finally he gets irritated at the silence and turned back to me.

"Do you not want me to live with you Katara?" I never could figure out why he talked like that, like he was a prince are something. His smooth chin was clenched shut as soon as the question left his beautiful lips. I rolled my eyes and picked the wet leaf off my coat.

"No Zuko, I am absolutely dying for a possessive moron to move in with my idiotic brother and his friends, who think their my bodyguards and it is their duty to protect me." I muttered sarcastically once again, sarcasm was after all my specialty. Zuko stiffened next to me.

"I'm the only one who gets to protect you." He said this so low I almost didn't hear. It happened quickly. One second, Zuko was on the bench beside me, the next he was sitting in the puddle. Our umbrella rolled in circles on the sidewalk, his suitcase had fell open and his boxers and shirts were scattered around him, soaking wet.

"I can protect myself." I hissed. I had never been to angry with him. He thought of me as a possession, an object that he had to protect because I was to defenseless to protect myself. I growled in outrage. Once I had calmed myself enough I gathered his wet cloths and stuffed the sloppily into the suitcase. I grabbed the umbrella and sat down with the suit case beside me. Zuko stayed on the floor, his cloths were soaked through and his body was causing steam to rise off hims in little wisp. He didn't seem to notice, he just lay their.

"Get off the floor, you look pathetic." My voice was as cold as I felt. I knew I was being harsh but I couldn't help it. Zuko frowned and roughly reached out grabbing my ankle. I slipped from the bench onto his chest in one easy movement. He pressed his incredibly warm lips to mine, my head was spinning within seconds. I felt slight embarrassmentwhen my breathing was ragged, but I still clung to him... for that moment he was all I needed. I sat their dazed on the wet sidewalk while zuko stood. He gathered his cloths and shoved them into the suitcase. Picking up the umbrella he glanced down at me a smirked. "Get off the floor Katara, you look pathetic." His long legs stepped over me onto the bus that had pulled up without my realization. I got up angrily and handed the bus driver a wet dollar before stopping over to the seat farthest from Zuko. Stupid jerk.

**_

* * *

_**

_Zuko_

Her blue eyes danced as she giggled and petted the disgusting creature.

"Who is the cutest wittle puppy in the whole world?" She cooed stroking his ears, damn mutt. I glared at the wide eyed yipping little ankle bitter. In most cases the boyfriend would buy the dog and bashfully give it to the girl ...

"Katara stop drooling over that putrid creature and let's go. You cant even manage proper english when your around that thing." I said, she jerked her head towards me and those blue eyes glared. There we go, right were those eyes should be. Little shiveres went up my back.

"Zuko you should try being nice everyonce in awhile, maybe than someone would actually like you." She growled, givng the dog one last stroke before standing and walking out of the shop she had dragged me into. I took one long easy step that amouted to about three of hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You dont like me?" I asked, nuzzling the side of her neck. She stiffened and roughly grabbed my arm trying to jerk it around my back, ha. I twisted around so she was wrapped around me. Grinning I leaned in to kiss her, but always the hardhead she yanked her face away and began screaming 'harrasment' I let go and glared at her. This morning when she had been eating some fruit juice had started to drip down her lip she poked out her little pink tounge and licked it up, it was definatly one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. I had made a promise to myself that I would get a kiss from her by the end of the day. I had moved into the doghouse Gym with Katara, Toph, Sokka, and the old man and woman. I slept in the room farthest from Katara, thanks to her brother. But it was still great being close to her and being able to walk with her to class.

"Katara, lunch is almost over." I reminded her as she munched on some celery. She glanced at me and nodded turning back towards 'The Factory'. Once back inside our classroom there seemed to be some commotion going on. Our teacher Mr. ... Mr... Er... Names dont matter. The moron who stood infront of the group of teens everyday was talking to some new guy. Katara sat at her desk next to Toph. While the two talked I sat quietly behind Katara looking at the new guy. He was a foot shorter than me, which I have to admit was ridcuously tall and he had black shaggy hair which was almost in the exact same cut as mine. The teacher pointed him the the emty seat infront of Katara. My lips curled back in a sneer. He glided across the floor, air swirling around him. His bright greenish blue eyes landed directly on Katara. He turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, I'm Yujii Kansomi." He smiled at Katara and took her hand. Katara blushed and looked at him.

"I'm Katara Moonmist." She mumbled slightly. I felt my blood boil, who the hell did this guy think he was? I smirked and grabbed his hand.

"I'm Zuko, your dead." I smiled and hurled the wimp out the window. The room was quit for maybe three seconds before choas broke out. I sat grinning as Katara beat against my chest screaming. Hey, at least her eyes were on me.


	19. The slut of the century

_I do not own Avatar: The last airbender._

* * *

A/N :I know this is a super short chapter, just consider it a add on to the last.

* * *

**_19. The slut of the century_**

Zuko Smirked and watched the guy tumble down the hill. He didn't understand why Katara was throwing a fit, it was only a one story building.

"Zuko you are the most immature neaderthal I have ever met!" She screamed finally stop banging her small fist against his chest. She glared at him before turning towards the door. He grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" He questioned, she yanked with all her might against his strength.

"Zuko you're so strong!" Some girl squealed, her short cut hair bouncing. He ignored her and slung Katara over his shoulder. Kids these days. He walked out of the classroom, past the puppies, and back to the Dog House Gym. Maybe there they could get some piece and quit.

* * *

_Katara_

"You're shoulder is too bony your hurting me!" I screamed into his sensitive ears. That was a lie, I had plenty of room on his shoulder but I knew he would set me down. Zuko winced and gently set me on my feet. I glared at him and planted my hands on my hips.

"Why on earth would you do something so stupid?!" I screamed the question in his face, well half of his face. He smirked nonchalantly and leaned against, surprise surprise, the alley we had stopped in. He rolled his head from side to side, I screamed and began to stomp off.

"Katara," He hissed, it was a warning. Pfft, I threw the bird at him over my shoulder. I had never been so angry with Zuko, not only had he thrown a new student out the window! But he also refused to take me seriously, and in return expected me to treat him with the utmost respect. He grabbed my arm and jerked me roughly back into his chest, that was rare .. he was beginning to get angry with me to. I pushed away from hs chest and called him a few choice words. He growled warning at me as I struggled against his inhuman strength.

"Let go of me!" I wasn't just tugging away from him I was thrashing wildly punching kicking. He was gripping my wrist, and screaming at me.

"What is your problem, huh?! You wanna go pull the twigs out of that morons hair are something? You shouldn't flirt with every fucking guy you see! I mean first those stupid kids your brother hangs out with from the gym and than this guy? You want people to think your some kind of slut?!" I froze, and the world crumbled around me.

* * *

_Zuko_

Her whole body went still. It took me a moment to process that and I loosed the grip I had on her wrist. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Finally she wasn't acting like a phyco . She didn't blush at all, that when I realized what I had said.

"Ka-Katara, I didn't mean that at all. I-" Her eyes were dazed, they had turned from their fiery light blue to a deep blue that was almost black. She whispered something so low that If I was a human I wouldn't have been able to hear it. My eyes seeped red and I quickly gained control of myself again. No, I must have heard wrong.

"What?" I asked my hear breaking even before she said that simple word.

"Leave." Now it may not sound like much, but I knew what she meant. This 'leave' wasn't a little, 'get away from me I'm mad' sort of thing. I could deal with that. No, this was way bigger. This was the 'I hate you' leave. I shook my head and hugged her.

"Katara I'm sorry." I whispered, she didn't struggle that was a good thing right?

"Get out of my house, get out of my school, get out of my life." She said it so strongly, there was no doubt in her voice at all. My heart split in two. Unfortunately both the pieces belonged to her, I had nothing left. My arms dropped to my sides and I stared at her shoes. She took to small steps back before turning around running. That was the last time I ever saw Katara.


	20. The breakup

A/N: Sorry about all the drama going on with our Zutara couple, but honestly with two conflicting personalities they would fight alot. Don't worry fluff is on the way!

Check out my new story: **The Demon's Princess** ;)

* * *

**20. The breakup**

Zuko laid down on the couch glaring at the ceiling. Stupid ceiling, stupid city, stupid girl. He rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow. Why did he have to have such a big mouth. He turned his head an watched the rain splatter on his balcony. He had just gotten those windows replaced. Two dark figures jumped from ceiling to ceiling a couple of houses away. Zuko froze before quickly pulling on his hoodie that laid on the side of his couch. He ripped the two glass doors opening to his balcony open and hurled himself out the window and onto the neighboring rooftop. Shit.

* * *

_Katara_

I missed him. I couldn't lie to myself. I missed that rude, self-centered jerk desperately. I shoved my math homework on the far side of my desk and laid my head down. A tapping knocked lightly on my window. Zuko? I hurried over and unlatched the hook. Bright yellow eyes stared back at me with a smirk.

"Zuko!" I squealed and through my arms around him. He lifted me up and outside the room. It was than that I realized .. Zuko would never intesionally show me his face, and he would have stormed into the room screaming at me and kissing me. Oh no. I look up into the face that was holding me. He was handsome with bright yellow eyes like Zuko's (even though I had only seen a flash of them twice) and he had a cute smile but underneath you could see the evil, and this man was in his forties. I gasped and shoved against the mans chest clawing and scratching. He chuckled .. again like Zuko.

"What? No 'Hi' for your future father in law?" It took a minute for the words to process but when they did I screamed like I had just stared the devil in the face, because in reality I had.

* * *

_Zuko_

I heard her scream. I heard her beautiful angelic voice cry out in fear. Their was nothing I could do, I was useless. I pushed my legs faster but he was quicker than me. And the man he had with his was an Air bender. He was making the winds strong so I wouldn't be able to run as fast. They would escape easily with her. The air bender would bend a cloud and they would float off to were ever they needed to go. I pushed myself. But it was useless. I watched as the Air-bender waved his hands and a cloud came down from the sky, the lightening thrashing around angrily at its disappearance. I hurled balls of fire only for them to evaporate and turn to searing steam in front of my face. I screamed yelling for them but the wind drowned out my yells. I felt helpless. My strong hearing picked up her screaming my name, begging me for help. Tears spilled out of my eyes and went straight back into my ears. I didn't even care that my hood had long since fallen back. I screamed clawing madly at the intense wind that held me from the girl I loved.

"Katara!" I was screaming crying and thrashing. I would go through a million more test if I could just see them set her gently back into her room and fly off on that damn cloud. I was close enough to were I could see my father cradling Katara against his chest purring evil things into her innocent ears. More tears, more pain. The air bender frowned at me moving his arms leaiserly around him as if this was just passing the time. I saw the pain in his eyes. Hope sparked in me.

"Please! He will kill her!" I screamed pushing against his winds.

"Don't let him kill her!" I was begging, I didn't care. I was only maybe three meters away from them just across the street on the next building over. The bald mans blue eyes filled with tears and he shook his head sadly. I was sobbing so much that my cries were ineligible. My father turned to me with angry eyes and laughed at me. He said something but it was lost in the flurry around me. He snapped something to the man next to him and they went up. Katara was screaming for me, her hair had come out of its long braid and swung wildly around her face, her eyes were dripping with tears to. I cried and thrashed.

"No! Dont take her away from me please!" I called, but it was to late. They traveled up and away sailing through the sky on a stupid cloud, with my stupid girl. Te winds calmed until the sky gently wept with me. Rain poured onto me washing away all desire to live. My life had just floated away on a cloud.

* * *

_Katara_

"Yes, yell! let him hear the pain he had put you in." I clamped my mouth shut and struggled silently against him. The wind around us picked up. I was wondering why we were just sitting here on top of my roof. Why didn't he just run? Eventually Zuko would catch onto their scent and .. I heard a scream. A deep throaty voice that was barely audible over the wind. I glanced at the bald young man who wore a black cloak. He had a strange blue tattoo on his forehead that looked like a arrow. I saw tears fill his blue eyes. Agony was seeping into his face like someone had just told him his mother had died. I followed to were he was looking so intently and my breath hitched in my throat. A tall handsome boy was on the roof next to us. He had a strong pale face, and bright golden eyes that were filled with tears. His mouth was open as he screamed something repeatedly over the wind while he trashed violently like he was fighting some unseen monster. His long shaggy black hair was being pushed out of his face by the wind. I gulped, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I realized we were getting farther and farther from the ground. No! They were taking me away from this dazzling creature.

"No! Put me down! Take me back!" I screamed tears spilling over my cheeks. The man who was carrying me chuckled in my ear but his words were lost again. I cried long after Zuko had dissapeared from view. I fell asleep crying in the arms of the man who I hated most.


	21. Revolution

A/N: Sorry about all the drama going on with our Zutara couple, but honestly with two conflicting personalities they would fight alot. Don't worry fluff is on the way!

Check out my new story: **The Demon's Princess** ;)

* * *

**21. Revolution**

Sokka groaned as the door bell coming from the gym downstairs rang again.

"Coming .." He mumbled, not like the visitor would hear. _Ding Dong. _He mumbled rude comments and drowsily pulled on sweats over his boxers dragging himself down stairs. A small pale girl stood in the hall with black hair.

"Ack!" Sokka screamed following backwards. Toph stared at him with stern eyes. _Ding Dong_.

"Toph you scared me." Sokka snapped standing up. Toph's sea-green eyes slipped towards the sound of the ringing doorbell. Sokka and Toph jogged down the stairs together and past the boxing mats that smelled of sweaty men.

"Can I help you?" Sokka snapped. The last thing he needed was a freaking model knocking at his door at 3:00 in the morning. Sokka looked up at the ridiculously tall male. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched to his sides. He was soaked to the bone. The boys lips quivered and Sokka's tired eyes noticed the small sizzle of steam that came off his shoulders. Sokka's mouth dropped in surprise.

"No way ..." He said in disbelief as the handsome male opened his eyes. Bright yellow flashed at him in the night. The two yellow orbs that conflict greatly with his pale skin and coal black hair made his already handsome features really stand out. Sokka stuttered out a question as to why this boy was here. The two yellow eyes that were lined with lick black eyelashes were filled with tears.

"She's gone." His deep voice cracked in pain, and any doubt Sokka had about if this was Zuko are not vanished.

* * *

_Zuko_

Sokka stared at me with wide eyes. His mouth open, I didn't care that I was crying. I tried to get my voice under control so I didn't lose all my self dignity with a sob instead of a statement.

"She's gone." My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence but at least I got the words out. Sokka's eyes immediately flickered to understanding. I felt a small body collide into my much larger one.

"You fucking idiot! You let them get her!?" The small girl was punching me repeatedly in the face. Her strength was far more superior than a humans, but still very weak compared to the average bender. I grabbed her wrist and felt the warm blood seep out of my nose.

"There making more benders." I muttered. Toph stopped her struggle and stood. She looked at Sokka and bite her lip.

"Their going to come for Sokka to ..." Her voice drifted off. I muttered a answer and her head hung.

"What do you mean their coming for me? Where is Katara?" His voice was slightly panicked. I didn't know how to explain it to him. Their is no way that I could really explain it to him without him calling me a psycho. Toph reached down and pulled my off the wet ground and into the gym. She sat down on a mat and I followed her example.

"Call Jet and Haru, and go get Aang out of bed." Toph said in a stoic voice. Sokka frowned and was about to object. somehow Toph new this.

"Just do it!" She screamed. Her black hair swung around her face as she snapped her head in his direction. Sokka did as he was told and jogged up the stairs to were Aang and the house phone were.

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked as soon as Sokka was out of hearing range. I stared at the wall only half listening.

"I'm going in alone, I'll bring her back." I said these words in a very low voice. Toph smacked the side of my head and I winced.

"I am a bender too Zuko!" She snapped. I turned my glare from the wall to her.

"The reason they took Katara away was because they are trying to get to you! Don't you get it? I was sent here to bring you back!" I hissed. Toph's face settled into a composed mask. She pondered this for a few minutes before she looked back up.

"You didn't bring me back.." She said, I turned away and examined the boxing bags that hung like body bags in the dark room.

"I was told by my father to come and bring back his friends daughter. I am an assassin for the Benders so I have been bringing runaways back to the ranks for years. And if they refuse I kill them. I also kill the traitors, if your father wasn't such a huge client in the Benders industry than you would be dead. I was trying to find a way to talk to you when I ... got more involved with Katara." I glanced anxiously at the stairs, waiting for Aang and Sokka to come down. Toph glared at me through her dark bangs. She was about to snap a comment at me when the door bell rang. Standing I went to get the door expecting Haru are Jet. A handsome blond male stood soaked in rain as I was, his blue eyes nervously flickered to me, twelve young men and women stood behind him as well as one old man with crazy eyes. The blond man smiled sheepishly at me.

"Dr. Cornwick .." I asked my eyes wide with confusion. He smiled crookedly at my not so angry response. The other people behind him shifted nervously. In a thick Australian accent he said,

"Hello Zuko, er... heard you were starting a revolution. Care to take some more soldiers?" He asked brightly, I saw Haru and Jet walking up the sidewalk a confused look on their sleepy faces. I smiled in response.

"Well a hood like me needs all the help I can get." I mimicked his earlier insult he had called me at the hospital. He chuckled and swiped the wavy blond hair out of his eyes.

"I was expecting I would get a much more violent greeting, since I was the one to turn you into a Bender .." He admitted, I saw the regret he had as soon as he said the words. I shrugged my shoulders and waved my hand indicating for the other benders to come into the gym.

"I was expecting to give you one." I said, letting the rain soaked rebels enter the Gym.


	22. A revolution without dancing

I do not own ATLA

* * *

**22. A revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having**

_Dr. Cornwick_

I watched the tall young man pace back and forth while explaining the current situation to the ranks. Around us were many rebels who had ran away from the army and had tried to live among average people. I had kept in touch with most of them and a lot had wanted to help with the current situation of the scientist's creating new bender's. Zuko I know normally would not have bothered with any of this, in fact he most likely would have killed us all within an hour, he was one of the strongest bender's I had created.

"Cornwick, You will will take sub section B in through the vents on the east west of the building. Since hearing is so acute for us bender's we will be communicating through your light device. For those of you who don't know what this is. " He held up the small black circle that looked like a hockey puck.

"The light in the center," He pointed at the tiny little light bulb. "Will signal for you to stop, red means stop, green go." He said passing out the light device to the other leader's of sub section A and D. Zuko may have gotten most of his resemblance from his mother, but his leadership was defiantly from his father's side.

"Damn it Aang, stop crying!" Zuko screamed at the small crying boy. I winced, his temper was probably from his father's side to.

* * *

_Zuko_

I rolled my shoulder's tensely and glanced down at the light device. Looking at Toph's small form was not exactly encouragement. Jet, Haru, Aang, and a crazy old man were waiting in the woods. They had binoculars and firebender's who had increased vision. The green light caught my eye and I quickly grabbed Toph, she was quick but I was much faster so I slung her over my shoulder onto my back as we raced down the hill to the side of the building. I jumped easily over the large wall and used a tree to silently lower myself to the ground. Peeking around the tree I rolled my eyes at the intimidating large earth bender. Pressing my finger to Toph's lip to indicate her to keep quite I gently lowered her on the grass. Confused eyes quickly turned mischievous. She blew the hair out of her face and did a quick karate like move before the guard got a large piece of dirt in his mouth and was catapulted from the ground over to rank C were an old man named Boomy would take care of him, as well as six other benders and the boy's from the gym. Sokka was with Cornwick, he refused to wait in the woods. I picked Toph back up and hurried around the corner peeking around. No more guards, running as quickly as I could I dashed up to a tree that was close to the building and scurried up it. Cornwick had blueprints for us to study the night before, we knew every tree to climb and every bush to hide behind.

* * *

_Jet_

I wasn't a bender, that's for damn sure. I leaned against the tree nibbling on my wheat. A crazy old man with a large purple jacket fidgeted with his strange hat. Aang was blowing air from his mouth every couple of minutes. A gorgeous firebendeing girl named Angie glanced at Aang with shy eyes. Sighing I looked at Haru as he fiddled with some grass, two other weak bender's laid around displaying their boredom freely. Not one was a water bender, those and airbender's were very rare. Stretching I watched as the fire girl Looked out over the hill at the Facility as most bender's called it. It was a large tan building with high walls, but from where we are posted this high up we can see over them. The place had four window's maybe and it was huge, it looked like an insaylm. The light thingy blinked green in the girl's hand.

"Hey-" I said slowly before a large grunt and moan sounded behind me. I turned around.

A huge burly man looked dazed and in pain before he spotted me. I screamed as he hurled his body quicker then anything I had ever seen at me. I felt my blood quicken, it wasn't like in the books you read were you life flashed before your eyes. No it was like slow motion and I was stuck in place just thinking 'I don't want to die!'. The man's face stopped two inches in front of mine and his eyes widened. My lungs took in a large gasp of his vile smelling breath. A maniac laugh sounded behind me and the crazy man in purple doubled over in laughter. The fire girl, Angie grabbed a large stick and busted it over his head. The burly man dropped into his cocoon of rock. My breathing came in short gasps and I stared dazed at the slumped man, well fuck. That's all that ran through my mind was, 'fuck'.

* * *

_Sokka_

Cornwick wasn't a bender, he created bender's. I held my knee's tightly to my body and felt myself shake with nervousness. Cornwick would everyonce in awhile brush his hair from his face are dust off his white coat, who wears white to a break in? The bender's were creepy, when ever they fought, got scared, are mad, large fangs would come out of their mouth. It was so freaky. Suki had wanted to come but I wouldn't allow it, I was worried enough about my sister I wouldn't have her endanger to. I tried to have Dr. Cornwick explain what Toph and Zuko meant by 'they were coming for me to.' but he wouldn't say anything. Almost six are seven of us were shoved into a vent, I don't know how it held up but cornwick said one of the bender's here was an air bender and was making us lighter. All of the bender's sat extremely still, their eyes looking straight ahead as if they were being minutes away from a death they could do nothing about, maybe they were. One guy who was probably a year are two older than me would rotate his hands as if he was doing some cool Tai Kwando. Cornwick's light device was lying silently in his lap, the little light was on red. I rested my head on my knee's and tired to ignore the claustrophobia feeling I was getting. We weren't allowed to talk so we sat quietly in the vent's, waiting for are silent death.

* * *

_Zuko_

I licked my lips nervously as me and Toph edged around another dark hallway. We were below the facility in the caves, it brought back a lot of memories returning to this awful place.

**Flashback**

"Toph is my little sister, she's blind." Teo smiled sadly and the little girl looked his way her eyes not focusing on him. Zuko frowned reached across the table grabbing her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said his manners he had been taught since he was old enough to talk kicking in. She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand with her much smaller one. Teo smiled and spoke gaining Zuko's attention once more.

"What element are you?" Teo asked picking at some all wheat pasta on his plate. Zuko stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked staring at the younger boy. Teo raised an eye brow with a grin on his face.

"You don't no what goes on here do you?" Zuko shook his head. Teo looked excited and began to explain.

"The government have been in secret war with the world. Rebels have been popping up everywhere. Challenging its authority." Teo leaned in close.

**End flashback**

I remembered telling Katara that exact story, only lying and using another young girl he had met theirs name so as not to reveal Toph for her true nature. I adjusted the girl on my back and continued forward. We had passed all the guards, and somewhere above us was Cornwick and his bender's. Boomy and the real Angie, and two other weak bender's stayed above. Cornwick was their to help us make are escape, the plan was to get Katara back kick who's ever scientists ass needed to be kicked and get out. The goal was to lure my father to the upper part of the facility were subsection D and C, the fighter's were. We would kill my father and take care of whatever needed to be taken care of. My brain wasn't working right, I was angry and hurt. I heard a light footfall and stopped creeping. Small dainty step's, I was almost sure but .. I glanced at Toph and she mouthed Katara's name with confused eyes. I shrugged, they were to light to be Katara's. This was defiantly a bender but the sway and the was it was graceful was familiar. I peeked around the corner, she had come out of a room and was heading towards the cafeteria. My sleeve brushed against the wall. The footstep's stopped.

"Who's there." The voice rang in my head, it was enchanting like nymph. It's cool tingling spilt over me and I was immediately ready to reply. I was in love with a voice. Toph shook me and I dazedly looked at her.

"Come." The girl whispered and I stepped from around the wall. A young women stood with a tight white shirt that was damp with sweat and sticking to here lovely figure, she wore white tights and had two square's of white cloth covering her front and back. Her shockingly blue eyes contrasted with her creamy caramel skin, she had dark brown hair. She held a fencing sword and a helmet. I began walking to her ignoring the girl on my back who began hissing at me to stop. Toph jumped off of me and I walked quicker. Her smell was intoxicating, it was the smell of flower's and water. My breath was coming in short gasps. She studied me with cold eyes,

"Who are you?" She asked, my knee's began to shake. Her perfect lips lifted on one side when answered in a wobbly voice.

"Z-zuko." I stammered, I was lost in her eyes. The only reason why I was on this earth was to please this goddess before me. She turned her body fully towards me. She was about to say something when two small hands cupped my eyes. The trance broke, I was being held under a spell. Closing my eyes I quickly pushed Toph of me and slammed the delicious girl against the wall.

"Open your eyes my love." The girl whispered. I groaned and leaned my head against her neck inhaling deeply. Maybe I should just peek .. I grabbed her throat and hauled her up the wall.

"Tell me were a girl named Katara is." I snapped. Her cool hand reached up and cradled my face, my grip on her neck loosened.

"I am Katara." She whispered in her angelic voice, my eyes snapped open. No.

* * *

_Sokka_

I winced as I pressed my back more into the vent, it hurt pretty bad being cramped up in here. I was on the verge of showing some more self pity when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Every eye turned to me. Blushing I scrambled to get it out and click the green button, it blinked 'Toph' with a picture of the small girl sticking her tongue out at the camera. I didn't say anything before she snapped into the phone.

"Zuko and me found Katara! They turned her into a water nymph! I can't keep Zuko off her, we're down in the cave's, help!" She screamed, I heard groans and pants in the back ground and my colored red, this time with anger. Cornwick shook his head and signaled for us to crawl further down the vent's.

* * *

_Toph_

I have never been more grateful to be blind in my life, know if only I was deaf.

"Oh, Zuko." Katara murmured and I heard a loud smacking noise and a manly grunt, screeching I covered my ears. I heard Zukos jean zipper go down and that was it. Stalking over to them I tried to pry them apart, my hand made contact with skin. Lot's and Lot's of skin.

"Oh, that's just fucking gross!" Katara replied with in very graphic detail what she wanted Zuko to do. I whined and ran down the hallway. After a couple of minutes, I heard a light tapping noise. Finally! Jumping up I skipped over to the vent and slammed my fist into the wall, a couple of bender's fell out onto the floor as well as a Australian and a Blue eyed teenager. I waved my hand hurriedly and ran down the hallway.

* * *

_Cornwick_

I winced when we turned the corner, Zuko had Katara pinned against the wall. Her usually dark skin had lightened significantly and her brown hair had darkened and grew. Her leg's wrapped around Zuko's thing waist and her lip's and his were currently in a battle for dominance, Zuko was loosing. Zuko's pants were down and he leaned against his girlfriend in the hallway wearing nothing but flimsy black and red flaming boxer's. It was pretty funny actually, until he let out a hiss of ecstasy and Katara moaned his name. I was about to intervene when I saw that I was mistaken, Zuko crumpled to the floor, a large bite wound in his neck. Katara cradled him against her. She brushed his long black hair away from his face and muttered to him soothingly.

"Katara..?" Sokka questioned hesitantly. All of the male bender's snarled and edged toward Katara, lust was filled in their eyes. Katara looked up her eyes cold. She petted Zuko again, as if he was her new puppy.

"Zuko," She whispered, his entire body tensed. "Attack." Zuko's eyes flashed red and he jerked his head towards us. Large fangs elongated from his gums. Standing slowly he examined us and smirked before charging. Every bender charged back, but went right past Zuko to Katara. She sat with her white dress fanned around her, her long dark hair spilling over her shoulder's. Her cold blue eyes watched in amusement as Zuko attacked me and Sokka.


	23. Russian Roulette

I do not own ATLA

* * *

**23. Russian Roulette**

_Dr. Cornwick_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as Zuko through me on the floor. His immense strength was eerie even this close to death. He raised his arm above his head, his hands were clawed. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the finishing blow.

"Stop!" The real Katara screamed, her voice once again innocent and not cold and ruthless. I looked up and all the benders were surrounding her some standing some sitting all staring at her with an unrealistic lust.

"Stop!" She choked out she was on her knee's reaching towards Zuko as if to drag him off me. Zuko's eyes flickered from gold to red and he slowly let of of his hold on my shirt. He backed away from me snarling and crawled over to Katara's side as if he was an animal. Katara clung to him panting.

"Cornwick help." She cried, as her eyes flicked from light blue to a sea blue. She was under the Nymph spell I had created for bender women. Then her eyes went light blue and her clinging turned to stroking. She stared at Zuko as if nothing had happened, and he eyed me with distrust. Finally she turned to me and the cowering Sokka.

"Apparently she-" Her hypnotic voice was cut off by four large chunks of earth coming up between Katara and all other benders. Four earth benders from sector D walked into the hallway blindfolded and with ear plugs in, Toph led them. Katara stared bewildered as she was cocooned in a thick layer of earth. She struggled violently.

"Zuko!" She screeched, whining and loud scratching could be heard on the other side of the benders dirt wall. The benders lifted the cocooned katara and made a hole in the roof throwing her through the ceiling. I guessed she would land with sector A. Me and Sokka were both catapulted back to the other benders along with a cocooned Zuko. We landed in two fluffy clouds conjured up by the air bender, while Zuko and Katara were left to fall to the ground with a harsh bang.

"Ugh!" Katara's nypmh cried as she rolled into a tree. She squirmed and started crying out for Zuko who easily broke through the bonds of the earth cacoon. I raised a hand when the benders tried to interven. He dashed to Katara on all fours and nudged her face with his curling his arms around her cocooned body.

"When the Nymph puts benders under her spell they are reduced to an animal like mentality, he will not harm us as long as she doesn't command it and if we don't get close." The Nymph stared coldly at us as Zuko coddled her whimpering and licking her face. It was actually quite funny to see the teenager act as such. Toph stomped over to my side and looked in the direction of Zuko's whining.

"How come she isn't commanding Zuko to attack?" Toph asked spitting a mouth full of blood on the grass. I brushed some dirt of my jacket and smiled.

"Despite her new more brutal appearance, she cares for her mate and knows he will lose too this many benders or get hurt. She isn't willing to risk either." I explained brushing my hair from my face. I stepped forward and bowed.

"Water Nymph, I beg you to forgive this horrible mistreatment." I said in a very formal tone, all the benders excluding her and Zuko looked at me in confusion.

"Release me." She hissed, and I saw her working her seduction on all the benders. I glared and bowed deeper.

"I am willing to make you a deal." I said lifting my head only enough to make eye contact with the spirit that had taken over Katara's body. She lifted a finely arched eyebrow at me and nodded for me to continue. It was funny to see when she was laying in a cocoon of dirt on her side with a large teenage male licking the dust off her face.

"Take your mate to the woods and mate him, leave the girls body and take our offering with pleasure and keep him for as long as he is able." I offered, she although having possessed Katara's body had instantly taken a attraction to Katara's true mate. Maybe if she mated with Zuko in peace she would leave Katara's body. Katara's Nymph considered this and nodded.

"I agree." She said, I instantly signaled for her to be released. The cocoon around her fell to dust on the floor and she was instantly scooped into Zuko's arms. She pointed to the woods and let Zuko carry her away. Sokka and Toph stared dumbfounded.

"W-what was that?" Sokka asked, not fully sure of what he heard. Blushing I strared down at my hands.

"When we were still experimenting on the benders I had come up with a plan for the benders symptoms to be transferred sexually. We had tried originally to make it with both sexes so it would travel more quickly but only the women took to it. The woman would instantly attract all the benders around her, able to control them with a batter of her eye lash as we had planned. Unfortunately, we had done it differently. I had taken the 'Nymph' idea from an old spell book that had been handed to me through family. It had in actuality been a spell opening virgin women up to Nymph spirit's that would control their bodies and cause mischief. The problem was that the Nymph would take their host's lust for only their one true mate yet cause mischief for all other males, it is times ten for bender women." I explained. Toph stared at me with an open mouth and Sokka's face was red with fury.

"So what know?!" Sokka shouted, throwing his hands in the air for ephasis. I shrugged bashfully and looked in the direction of the woods.

"The Nymph possessing Katara's body will only exit once satisfied with Zuko." I explained, Sokka began shouting obscenities at me and I sighed.

"So Katara is a bender ..." Toph said quietly, I ignored Sokka's sudden halt of cursing.

"I'm afraid so, after the Nymph leaves her body she should return to her original personality." I said quietly, hoping this would help. When Toph began crying and Sokka stared at the ground in horror I knew I had done nothing but make it worse.

* * *

_Jet_

After those damn light thingies had gone off me Haru and Aang had rushed int the building despite the other bender's orders. We all had piled in through the front door, the guards and scientist were freaking out because they knew the other benders were here but were lost without their leader are something. I have no idea what was going on but all I know is that the three of us walked right in on it. We were immediately grabbed and thrown into the closest cell. The guards snarled at us with hate and the scientist were trying to call some 'generals' in for urgent help. I stared at the crying Aang and bite my lip, we had to get out of here. Haru had already given up and sat in the corner with his head down. Looking into the security camera I laughed out loud when I saw Zuko pawing at a dirt wall and throwing his head back like some kind of dog. This caught Aang and Haru's attention and once they saw it they both began laughing to. The guards spat at us to shut up but it was pretty damn funny. I heard a door slam and a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes walk in. Her pulled at his long beard with irritation and stared at us.

"Laugh know, you will spend the rest of your lives serving as my slaves." The way he said it, with such confidence evidently shut us all up. I stared at him in amazement as he walked over to the screen. He saw Zuko, and lifted his lip with disgust.

"Absolutely pathetic." He snapped and slammed his fist into the screen. He opened the cell with a key and grabbed Aang dragging him out before I could even comprehend what was going on. Aang cried out for me and I rushed to the door.

"No, leave him alone!" I cried me and Haru banging against the cell bars screaming at the top of our lungs. I knew at that moment as soon as those doors closed that I would never see Aang again.

* * *

_Zuko_

I felt light headed and lazy, as if I had just eaten the best meal of my life and slept for hours. I was laying on the softest pillow of my life. Groaning I turned my head into the pillow and sighed happily into the warmth. My hands wrapped around the pillow, the hips were so soft- what the? Sitting up I looked down at the naked girl I was still inside. Her pink lips were puffed slightly and pricked red were my sharp teeth had punctured. I felt my face flush a deep red when I looked down at were we were connected. Holy fuck.

"What the hell?!" I shouted standing up and angry immediately at the lose of warmth around my manhood. Katara awoke with a jerk and her eyes flew open. She screamed when she saw me naked and when she looked down and saw herself naked she screamed twice as loud. I quickly pulled on my pants tripping and falling onto the forest floor. I heard Katara shuffle to do the same.

"What did you do to me?" She cried as she got dressed.

"I woke up and I was still inside of you." I snapped and bite back a moan when her arousal and betrayal hit my nose.

"You raped me?" She hissed and I heard her stand. I quickly turned around and frowned.

"Is that how low you think of me?" I questioned, she blushed and looked away. He scent turned to confusion and I nodded, their you go.

"The last thing I remember was being taken from my room." She whispered. I took two steps and had her enveloped in my arms. I smelled her hair and stroked her back breathing in the delicious scent of our mixed scent. I looked over her shoulder at the lake and watched as ripples of water all started in our direction. I pinched her bottom and watched as a large ripple went through the lake, she squeaked. Fuck. I kissed katara and watched as the lake had many ripples forming as if it was raining. Oh no. I bite her neck and watched as the ripples increased. No! No!

"You smell like shit." I said without any emotion, she glared at me breathless and her eyes turned fiery.

"Ass hole!" She shouted and I watched with horror as the the lake began to slosh and waves began to splash.

"How dare you say that to me! After I wake up to find you naked above me! And then you have the nerve to kiss me and then insult me! You are a genuine grade A piece of worthless - and what the hell are you looking at!?" She screamed pushing me until noticing were my attention lied. The lake water sloshed around as if it was very windy out, large waves of water were forming then crashing.

"What the hell..?" Katara questioned, her eyes confused.

"Move your hands like this." I mumbled grabbing her hands and moving them in a fluid motion as I had seen a Water Bending boy do before in the caves. A large wave formed and followed her hands. Her breath hitched in her throat and I released mine in a growl.

"Katara," I whispered closing my arms around her. She stood very still. "Katara, you're a water bender."


End file.
